Death Touch
by Okinawa Angel
Summary: Kiyoko was not a very typical woman. She never got close to anyone because if she did, they died. Going through life, she becomes an assassin, but what happens when she finds someone who does not die from her touch? Hidan/OC
1. Bars are an Abomination

Greetings readers,  
This is my 4th Fan Fiction. This one is a Hidan/OC  
Please R&R and check my profile for polls and other stories. Reviews help me to gauge which stories should be updated more often.  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Bars are an Abomination

Kiyoko hated bars: pure simple fact. If she did not have a mission, she would not be here at all. Being intoxicated was far from her favorite-things-to-do list and the men that were intoxicated made everything worse. She brushed a lock of her shoulder length black hair out of her face. Her crimson eyes scanned the area and had spotted her target. _Well, at least with my ability, this will not be overly difficult._

Her target was some business man from the Mist Village who dealt with a lot of black market things with many missing Nin; most notably the Akatsuki. Her task was simple: kill the man. The man in question noticed her sipping lemonade quietly at the bar. _She's pretty._ With that simple thought in mind, he walked over to Kiyoko and extended out his hand. "Hello there beautiful. My name is Daiki Kane."

Kiyoko smiled. _Way easier than I thought._ She removed the glove on her right hand and shook his hand. A second later, the man collapsed and a not-so-discrete pool of blood formed. Kiyoko smiled. _Mission accomplished no reason to stick around here now._

Just as she was about to leave, a hand grabbed her arm. Thankfully for the man, she wore long sleeves. "What is your rush pretty woman? You don't want to spend the night with me?"

Kiyoko scowled. She poked gloveless pointer finger at the man's forehead. Within a second, this man also collapsed. Around the poked spot, blood was gushing out. She then made a big show of putting her gloves back on and dashed out of the grungy bar. She barely got out of the door when another hand grabbed her arm.

That was the last straw and now Kiyoko did not care for maintaining the patience that she had during the mission. She immediately whipped out a kunai and glanced at the man who grabbed her arm. He had slicked back silver hair, his eyes were lavender, and should could not help but stare at his bare chest. However, her eyes were glued to the robes he was wearing. _Hmm… kill two birds with one stone._ "Who are you?"

"I am Hidan and you are coming with me Kiyoko." Hidan had been warned to be beyond civil in dealing with Kakuzu's new target. She had to be brought in alive for the money and Hidan was blackmailed into retrieving her.

"No thanks. I just accomplished my mission and have absolutely no intention of going anywhere with an Akatsuki. Now let me go or I will kill you."

Hidan laughed hysterically. "Me die? That is so fucking rich!"

Kiyoko twitched at the profanity. "Look, leave me alone and we will not have to resort to fighting." Kiyoko turned away to leave, but Hidan grabbed her arm again. Before Kiyoko could do anything else, tentacles grabbed her arms and attempted to separate her from Hidan.

Kiyoko had enough. She ripped her gloves off of her hands and placed her hands on Hidan's arms. Her eyes widen in shock as Hidan smiled widely. "See! Killing me is impossible."

"How…? How is it that you can…?"

"Simple. I follow Jashin. He grants me immortality. Kakuzu isn't so easily killed either."

Kiyoko's eyes became downcast. "I see… I suppose this means you lot will not leave me alone."

Kakuzu nodded at her. "There is quiet the massive bounty on you alive. After all, your ability has given you quite the reputation among shinobi. This is merely a business transaction and we are here simply to collect."

Kiyoko's eyes shot towards Kakuzu and she laughed. "I remember some of those bounty offices. Some of my friends would turn me in so they could collect the money. Then I would simply touch the bounty hunters and that problem was solved. After that, we would go to other bounty hunters." Kiyoko stopped as there was currency signs in Kakuzu's eyes and the sound of a cash register could be heard."

"Good going. Now this money whore will want to drag you to every single fucking station to collect your bounty." Hidan rolled his eyes.

Before Kakuzu could say anything, Kiyoko smiled. "No thanks. Besides, I still have no intentions of joining you two on a trek towards riches. It has been interesting gents but, I must take my leave." With that, a teleportation jutsu followed and she disappeared in a puff of white rose petals and a gentle wind picked up the petals.

"What the fuck?! We came all this way and she vanishes on us? That bitch!"

Kakuzu pulled Hidan towards the direction the wind was heading towards. "She's that way. I can tell that that jutsu relies on wind direction to carry its user."

Hidan nodded in understanding. "That's cool. I didn't know that."

"Hidan… what you don't know would fill several libraries."

"Where the fuck did libraries come from? … Hey! That wasn't nice you asshole!"

* * *

Kiyoko smiled as she appeared in a storm of white rose petals several kilometers away from the bar and the two unusual Akatsuki members. _Time to go home._

With that, she began walking towards her village and it did not take long before she could see the walls and gates of her beloved village. Kiyoko gazed at the village with longing and missed every small aspect of it.

She reinspected her clothes and groaned. _I lost another pair of gloves… I do not have any more gloves in my pack. _Cursing under her breath, she was about to enter the village when she was yanked back into the forest by tentacles.

Kiyoko once again came face to face with Kakuzu and Hidan. Before she could retaliate, Hidan came close to her and held his hands out. "You left these at the bar."

Kiyoko noticed her black ninja gloves. Nodding with a silent thank you, she took the gloves and meekly looked at the two of them. "You really have no intention of letting me go home do you?"

Kakuzu was the one to smile now. "A supposed missing nin and assassin for hire working for the Leaf Village truly is rich. I am curious however: why do you not have a Leaf Village headband if this is your village and you are obviously working with the Hokage?"


	2. Negotiations

Hello everybody! Do not forget to R&R and check my profile for polls or other stories.  
Reviews help me to determine the most popular stories and to show which ones I should update more often.  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Negotiations

Kiyoko sighed at her predicament. "That is none of your business. What is it exactly you want?"

Kakuzu smiled. "Simple. This idea about taking you to the various bounty hunters around is actually a good idea. The Akatsuki treasury has been depleted as of late and it is in my interest to refill it."

Kiyoko glanced quickly back at her own village. "I suppose I have no choice but to make a deal with you two."

Hidan raised his eyebrow. "I thought we made it specific. You are coming with us."

Kiyoko was exasperated with the Jashinist. "Look dumbass, I have a reputation of accomplishing every one of my missions quickly. Besides, news travels fast and Hokage-sama will know that I accomplished my mission and will be suspicious of no mission report and no ninja."

Hidan's eyebrow twitched at the insult, but Kakuzu merely ignored him and nodded. "Good point. What do you suggest then?"

Kiyoko looked thoughtful, but her annoyance was almost tangible. "We stay the night at my place, I give the mission report to Hokage-sama at noon, and at midnight we leave."

Hidan groaned. "Two S-Rank missing nin waltzing straight into the Leaf Village? Surely you have a better fucking plan than that!"

Kiyoko's eyebrow now twitched. "I am an S-Rank assassin. Trust me; I know a thing or two when it comes to sneaking into villages. Follow my lead."

Kiyoko walked quietly to the Leaf ninja guards at the gate. She chatted animatedly and put her hand on their vest. One chakra surge later and one ninja was down and soon the other followed. Kakuzu and Hidan gazed at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What? If I pump actual chakra, I can use the Death Touch to pierce through barriers or clothing. Stop staring and let us go."

Kiyoko sprinted into the night carefully shadowed. After a couple of minutes, they came to a massive house and Hidan could not keep his mouth shut.

"Damn! That is one big ass house!"

Kakuzu's tentacles already began wrapping around his mouth and Hidan cursed. Kiyoko glanced annoyed at the pair. "Come on already."

She walked to the gate and performed a hand sign. The gates then opened for her and the three of them walked inside. Kakuzu and Hidan stared at the landscaping. There was a waterfall, a fish pond, and several gardens.

Kiyoko cleared her throat. The men turned their attention to her. "We can tour the house and lands later. It is the time for sleep."

They all agreed and followed her inside her house. They gasped at the size of just the living room and when they saw the guest rooms, Kakuzu nearly fainted at the opulence. Kiyoko noticed the treasurer looking around. "You are not allowed to steal anything or the deal is off."

Kakuzu grumbled until Hidan pointed out that Kiyoko would most likely bring in more income than the various items around her house would. Kiyoko snorted and closed the door to head to her room.

Hidan liked the current room and could not believe it when Kiyoko said he and Kakuzu would get separate rooms. However, there were more important matters than sleeping arrangements. "Kakuzu, how do you think she got so loaded? This house just reeks of wealth."

Kakuzu nodded and glanced around the room. "These trinkets that she has would fetch extremely high prices and she has several weapons it appears. We will have to interrogate her about her status, but we still need to tread carefully around her. Chances are still high that she might betray us to the Hokage or some other Leaf Shinobi."

"Can't we just kill her if she tries to pull some shit?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "There are multiple reasons why she has such a high bounty. First, her ability to kill whoever she happens to touch, no matter if she wished to kill them or not. Secondly, she is unable to die. If someone tries to kill her, she simply regenerates. As of such, she is an S-ranked ninja. That is why her bounty is so high."

Hidan gazed at Kakuzu. "So she is an immortal just like us?"

Kakuzu nodded. "Yes, but out of the two of us, she is scared of you the most Hidan. You are apparently the first that her touch hasn't killed and she is obviously unfamiliar with the thought that someone wasn't vulnerable to her powers."

Hidan had an odd look in his face. "Scared of me? She doesn't act different."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Just think for a moment Hidan… If you are capable of it." Kakuzu pauses as Hidan tries to slash him with his scythe. "Stop that, she won't be happy. Anyways, how would you feel if everyone was vulnerable to your touch then all of a suddenly, someone is immune and is no longer affected. They are officially the only threat to you."

Hidan nodded. "That would feel bad. Can we go to fucking sleep already?"

Kakuzu sighed in resignation. "Yeah. I have a feeling that we will definitely need our sleep."

* * *

The next morning…

Kiyoko rose early as did Kakuzu. Kiyoko rose because of the two guests she had plus the preparations she knew would have to be made otherwise, she was a night person. Kakuzu rose because by nature, he was a morning person. Hidan slept contentedly as he was a night person. Kakuzu glanced at Kiyoko who was cooking eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Good morning Kiyoko-san." Kakuzu gauged Kiyoko for her response and to his surprise, she was receptive.

"Good morning Kakuzu-san. Would you like some eggs and bacon today? I also have some coffee if you wish for that instead."

Kakuzu nodded. "That sounds quite good, thank you very much."

Kiyoko scooped some eggs and bacon onto his plate and fetched some coffee. "Is Hidan-san coming down also? I could keep his food warm if he is a late sleeper."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "He is a very late sleeper and he would appreciate food being kept warm for him. After he wakes though, he is going to want to do his bloody ritual. Is there a safe place for him to do a ritual where the blood will be easy to clean?"

Kiyoko stiffened at the mention of the blood ritual. "Why would he have to do a ritual where he will bleed in my house…?"

"His stupid ritual is for his god and religion, Jashin. He stabs himself multiple times and then that causes him to bleed. The amount of blood would be enough to kill a mortal person."

Kiyoko rolled her eyes in contempt. "I have a meditation room that he can use as long as he cleans it. If he causes damage to the room, he is paying for it."

Kakuzu silently thanked Kiyoko and began to enjoy his eggs. Ten minutes later to everyone's surprise, Hidan came down. "Damn! Something smells really fucking good."

Kiyoko pointed at the breakfast. "Eggs and bacon if you would like some."

"That sounds good." Hidan pulled up a chair and began to devour the food in front of him. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard and Kiyoko fell into full panic mode.

"Get back to your rooms quickly. I have no idea who would visit me at 8:00 A.M." Hidan and Kakuzu took their breakfast and ran up. Kiyoko went to the door and opened it.

"Kakashi-kun, what are you doing here so early?" Hidan and Kakuzu noticed a certain tone in Kiyoko's voice: fear.

"Well, the road of life decided to bring me to your house to see your radiant face. Have you already filed your mission report?"

Hidan turned to Kakuzu and whispered, "Did he just hit on her?"

Kakuzu shushed him and motioned him to listen. "Well Kakashi-kun, I have not yet, but I was planning to do so once I finish with breakfast and get everything organized."

"Ah, I see. Can I come in Yoko-chan?"

Kakuzu noticed Hidan's eyes narrowing. "What the fuck? 'Yoko-chan'?!"

"Be quiet your idiot. That is the Copy Ninja down there." Kakuzu wrapped his tentacles around Hidan in an attempt to silence him.

"Umm, this really is not a good time Kakashi-kun. I do not feel good after my mission and just need some quiet time to myself."

"Ah, I see. Take care of yourself Yoko-chan."

"I will. You know, you should stop reading that smut that you carry around."

"Icha Icha books are not smut. Besides, maybe if you went out on a date with me I would stop."

Kakuzu did not know whose reaction to fear more: Hidan going for his scythe or Kiyoko's rapidly reddening face and quivering tone. "Kakashi… If you wish to live another day…"

Laughter could be heard. "Later Yoko-chan."

The door slammed and Kiyoko went upstairs to see an apprehensive Kakuzu and an agitated Hidan. "Why the fuck does he call you 'Yoko-chan'? And he hit on you!"

Kiyoko raised her eyebrow. "I have been trying to get him to stop calling me that. And he has been hitting on me since we kissed."

Kakuzu was confused. "How can you kiss if your touch kills?"

"A kiss through the mask," intoned Kiyoko. She did not look happy. "Kakashi is nice, but… He should not want a relationship with someone like me. My powers could kill him on accident and to make things worse, I cannot make myself die so that I do not have to deal with the guilt of killing innocents. I am an abomination born to cause death and therefore cannot die. What the am I supposed to do with myself for the rest of eternity? I cannot die and even if I do not mean to, my powers will accidentally kill someone."

"Kiyoko-san… I know what immortality feels like and I am not even that old. We are bound to this plain of existence, so make the best of it." Hidan replied. Kiyoko looked towards him with an odd look. She strode towards him and gently placed her right hand on his cheek.

"I need to deliver the mission report. I was going to wait, but we need to get out of here as soon as possible. Kakashi might suspect something and I really do not want to be against the Leaf Village."

Kiyoko went off to her room. Hidan placed a hand on his cheek where Kiyoko touched. Kakuzu sniggered. "You are a mystery to her you know. She is unable to kill you as you are the only one truly unaffected by her powers. You may be the one thing she grows to cherish. That also explains all the stuff here: things that can go unchanged by time like her. If the two immortals decided to fall in love…"

Hidan glared at Kakuzu. "There is no fucking way in hell that would ever happen." _You do confuse me though Kiyoko. Sometimes it feels like you hate me, but that touch… It wasn't a spiteful touch…_


	3. A Thousand Regrets

Hello everyone! Do not forget to R&R and check out my profile for stories and polls.  
Reviews help me get feedback and determine what others like in a story.  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: A Thousand Regrets

Kiyoko swept herself out of house. She barely knew the two of them, but she felt accustomed to them already. They were also affecting her. Normally when Kakashi would flirt with her, she would flirt right back, but now it felt so wrong. She felt as if she was already attached to the people who were taking her away from everything she knew and held dear.

To her surprise, Tsunade and Sakura were out in the streets talking to none other than Jiraiya and Naruto. Kakashi also dropped by and Naruto gave him a present that made Kakashi seem extremely happy. Kiyoko smiled. _That hyperactive ninja got back from his training. Dang he grew!_ "Oi Naruto-kun, have enough time to eat ramen with an old friend?"

Naruto turned around and smiled upon spotting Kiyoko. "Kiyoko-san! You're buying of course?"

She laughed. "The day will come when you will buy me ramen Naruto-kun. Come on, I am hungry. Here Hokage-sama is my mission report."

Tsunade browsed through the scroll and nodded. "This is good, thank you. Enjoy your lunch. Come Sakura." Sakura waved and followed Tsunade. Naruto looked happily at Kiyoko and a certain pervert was hovering close to Kiyoko.

"Jiraiya-sama, it is nice to see you again, but if you try to peek at me or touch me, I assure you a painful death." Jiraiya backed up several meters.

"You know I wouldn't do that Kiyoko-chan!" Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You better not. Kiyoko-chan is just like a sister to me." He turned towards her and smiled. "Come on! It's ramen time!" Naruto grabbed Kiyoko's gloved hand and lead her to Ichiraku Ramen.

Sitting at the ramen stand, she could not help but notice the other ninja around her. She had been on so many missions that she rarely saw anyone so she was surprised by everyone's appearance. Neji's hair grew longer if possible and his traditional attire somehow made him seem like the perfect gentleman. Ten Ten was staring at Neji with dedication while Lee was eating his ramen with what he called the gusto of youth. Shino was leaning against a nearby tree not being hungry. Hinata hid the moment she saw Naruto while Kiba was trying to cheer her up. Shikamaru was still relaxed, being dragged here by none other than Chouji would insisted that Ino would want to come despite her diet. Ino looked at Kiyoko with barely held contempt.

"Kiyoko-san, what are you doing here? I'm sure that you have some important missions to be taking care of…" Kiyoko did not even glance up at the girl to know what she was resentful about. _She still does not forgive me? It is not my fault that the men of the Leaf Village prefer someone not anorexic. I will not take back that insult until she decides to stop acting like this or at least cuts the diet._

"Back from a mission and Naruto decided to invite me to ramen. I love ramen after all so I could not refuse. Surely you want some ramen also Ino?"

Ino's eyebrow twitched up quickly and Shikamaru cut in before any damage could be done to public property. "Ino is still on this troublesome diet of hers. She still quite won't give it up. What a drag…"

Kiyoko smirked and Ino glared at Shikamaru. "How is it troublesome to you? You're not the one on a diet."

"It's troublesome when you are on a mission following someone and a certain teammates' stomach grumbles."

"Hey! That was once!"

Kiyoko laughed, but was quickly getting bored with the conversation. Neji was also, but Naruto and Chouji did not notice as they were engulfing their ramen at untold speeds. Neji turned towards Kiyoko. "Kiyoko-san, how did your last mission go? Going on missions with you is quite enjoyable as you are a very efficient member to work with."

Everyone's attention snapped to Kiyoko. Even Ino regarded her with curiosity. "Easy. Dead the instant we shook hands."

Kiba glanced at her. "That was all? No exciting fight or powerful jutsu used?"

Ino snorted. "Kiba, you forget that Kiyoko is unable to use any combative ninjutsu. She is vulnerable in a figh…"

Ino's words ceased as Kiyoko's foot connected with her head sending her flying several meters. Kiyoko stood up and walked towards Ino. She was half a meter away when Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu kicked in. "Fine, I promise not to beat her within an inch of her life." Kiyoko made the motion of wanting to leave and Shikamaru released her. She turned around to Ino. "I came back from this stupid, stressful mission and I don't want to hear you bitch about how my abilities make me of more use to this village than yours.

Ino was about to retort when a steely glint came to Kiyoko's eyes. The harsh tones that emanated from her made everyone's blood run cold. "Do not dare come near me again or I will not be so forgiving. For so long, I have had to resist my… tendencies. I wonder what will happen if I decide to kill again…"

Naruto crushed Kiyoko in a hug and in a rush, she returned to normal. "Kiyoko-chan, you can't kill someone. Remember what happened last time?"

Kiyoko nodded, but drew her right hand back as she knocked Naruto unconscious. Immediately, a puff of white rose petals and a gust of wind followed and she was gone.

* * *

Kakuzu was researching her entire house to try to find out any information about their unwilling hostess. The only useful information was the one in his Bingo Book. He pulled the book out and was reading when a constant dripping noise ticked him off. "Hidan! You better clean that room. I would rather not anger Kiyoko-san."

"We don't know shit about this girl and we are doing so much for her so she doesn't seem like a traitor. We are Akatsuki and we shouldn't have to accommodate the reasoning of a girl."

"First Hidan, she is 20 so technically a woman, not a girl. Second, her being more willing to come with us might be of use if Leader-sama decides to have her join."

At the mention of Kiyoko joining, Hidan looked thoughtful. "I suppose she isn't too old... Her body is nice and if she is immortal…"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and could not help annoying the Jashinist. "You think she will fall for you when she has the Copy Ninja?"

Before Hidan could dignify that with an answer, a door slammed and Kakuzu and Hidan ran down. They saw Kiyoko, but her eyes were a lot colder than usual. "Come on. We need to leave now."

Hidan looked outside. "It's not fucking midnight."

Kiyoko glared at him. "I know that, but we have to leave now."

Kakuzu looked at her. "Why?"

"Because I almost got restrained by the Anbu for using a forbidden technique on some ninja."

Hidan raised his eyebrow. _I thought she liked this village…_ "What technique?"

"One that places others in a coma… I didn't mean to put him in a coma… I do not want Naruto to be hurt, but…"

Kakuzu glanced at Kiyoko. "If you did that, we should take our leave."

With that said, the three ninja dashed into the bright afternoon day.


	4. A Clean House

Hello readers! :) Please R&R as reviews help me determine what I need to work on with my writing.  
Do not forget to check my profile for more stories and update polls.  
I do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A Clean House

Kakuzu could already see Kiyoko's potential wealth in the Akatsuki treasury. Seconds after she had entered her house, she had sealed in various scrolls her entire wealth. Already several kilometers outside the village and Kiyoko could already see the potential question. "I am unsure of how much this will get me, but who knows… Lots of my items are collectable and appreciate in value."

Kakuzu rubbed his hands together and Hidan laughed. "Good job Kiyoko-san. Kakuzu officially likes you since you have no apparent problem sharing your wealth."

Kiyoko laughed. "Yeah, no real problem. I lived by myself for so long and I rarely do anything that gives me real expense so I have plenty of money to go around."

Kakuzu smiled. "Kiyoko-san, I had contacted our Leader when you were away." Hidan looked surprised at Kakuzu and even Kiyoko looked a little startled. "What? Hidan, you were doing your stupid ritual and I thought that Kiyoko-san's abilities could be better utilized as an Akatsuki member."

Kiyoko smiled and looked rather thoughtful. "You never know I guess…"

Before Hidan or Kakuzu could comment, they were interrupted by a rather big fireball coming their way. Luckily before they could be hit, Kiyoko's hands were already busy with hand signs. "Water Style: Moisture Barrier. Earth Style: Mud Barrier!"

Water drops flew from the ground and the nearby forest into the air between Kiyoko and the fireball. Then, earth from around the area formed a mud barrier. The barrier cracked a little, but held up until the fireball dissipated. Kakuzu breathed a sigh of relief as the barrier shattered into dust. _Thank goodness for that little jutsu of Kiyoko's. I'd rather not reveal my abilities to the Leaf ninjas._

Kiyoko glanced at the four ninja party following them. Kakashi, Sakura, some new shinobi that she did not recognize that bore a slight resemblance to Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Kakashi approached Kiyoko and reached out a gloved hand to stroke her hair out of her face. "Kiyoko-chan, please come home."

Kiyoko shoved Kakashi's hand away. "No… I do not want to go back." She began to walk back towards Hidan and Kakuzu when Kakashi grabbed her hand. She turned around to look at him.

"Please. You used a forbidden jutsu. If you do not willing come, we will make you come. Why would you use that jutsu anyway? Is it because of Ino?"

Kiyoko's eyes acquired a glint and at this, Kakashi dropped her hand; a fact noticed by Hidan and Kakuzu who surveyed the situation with interest. "Like I would let some anorexic Chuunin mock my ninja way. Besides Kakashi," Kakashi flinched upon noticing the lack of honorific, "I prefer not to associate myself with the Leaf Village any longer." With that, Kiyoko reached inside the jacket she had worn and pulled out a Leaf Village ninja headband. Without hesitation, she slashed through it with a kunai and Kakashi flinched. She smirked and tied the head band around her head.

"Think about what you are doing Kiyoko-chan…"

"Can you STOP calling me that! You are my enemy now!" Kakashi looked at her eyes and she almost melted when she looked into his…almost. "Hidan-san?" Hidan glanced towards her with curiosity. Kiyoko noticed his eyes and felt slightly calmer. "May I borrow your scythe?"

Hidan looked confused but nodded. She took the scythe in her hands and he was startled at how natural it seemed to be in her hands. Everyone thought she was going to attack the Leaf shinobi, but to everyone's surprise, her target was her own hair. The hair to the sides of her face was still shoulder length, but the back of her head had shorter hair now. Hidan could not help but find this impromptu haircut interesting. Almost as if on cue, a gust of wind scattered the hair throughout the battlefield and a strand blew onto Kakashi's face. He took it in his hands and looked at Kiyoko. "Why did you cut your beautiful hair Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko at first ignored Kakashi and returned Hidan his scythe with murmured thanks. She then turned towards him. "You told me a long time ago you liked girls with shoulder length hair." At this statement, Sakura gasps remembering her and Ino about Sasuke. "I grew and maintained my hair to be like this because I thought if you did, you would like me. But I now realize that we can never be together. My touch kills and I do not want you to die that way Kakashi."

Shikamaru interjected before Kakashi could mutter a single word. "With all due respect Kiyoko-san, your touch will kill everyone."

Kiyoko smiled to the Leaf ninjas' surprise. "No it does not anymore. I found someone who does not die and I am his teammate." Before the Leaf ninja could inquire further, Kiyoko walked over to Hidan, took off her gloves, and grabbed his hand. "See! Someone who does not die and he also is immortal like me. I will not be alone when you all are nothing but ashes and dust."

Kakashi could not stand it anymore. "Kiyoko! You can't just leave us!"

Kiyoko snorted, but the glint previously in her eyes faded. "What do I have to do to make you realize that I have chosen to join the Akatsuki?" The Leaf ninja gasp and Hidan and Kakuzu smirked. Kiyoko rolled her eyes and started making hand signs. "Forbidden Art: Coma State Inducement." She aimed her jutsu at Shikamaru who immediately collapsed. Before Sakura could help him, she suffered the same fate. Kakashi and the unknown ninja stood their ground.

"Sai, take Shikamaru and Sakura back to the village." Sai nodded and was about to leave when Kiyoko appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sorry Kakashi…" She used her jutsu one more time and Kakashi collapsed. Sai acquired a fighting stance, but Kiyoko looked uninterested. "If you do not fight any of us, I will let you take these three back to Tsunade."

Sai nodded and grabbed the three shinobi and disappeared. Kiyoko turned back to Kakuzu and Hidan who were grinning. "Shall we depart?"

They nodded and as they ran through the trees, Kiyoko felt a nudge at her side. Turning around, she saw a smiling Hidan. "Kiyoko-san… I would be so fucking happy if you would be my friend."

Smiling, Kiyoko nodded. "On one condition," Hidan's head tilted in confusion, "You stop calling me –san. It is far too formal."

Hidan laughed. "But stop calling me –san also Kiyoko-chan."

"It's a deal Hidan-kun."

Kakuzu smiled at the unfolding events before him. "Hey Kiyoko-chan, we'll be at base soon."

"Thanks Kakuzu-kun."

Hidan's mouth dropped. "Since when were you two friends?"

"Kiyoko-chan became my friend when she said she had no problem with money sharing."

Kiyoko smiled as Kakuzu speed up a little leaving her behind with a grumbling Hidan. She went closer to him and poked him at his arm. Before he could object, she smirked. "I cannot kill you though and besides," Hidan nodded thoughtfully at this, "we are both immortals despite whatever happens now."

Hidan smiled at her. "I'm more special than that asshole over there?"

Kiyoko smiled and said in a quiet voice, "You are certainly something special Hidan-kun…"

Her tone made Hidan feel a flurry of unfamiliar emotions as they continued towards the Akatsuki base together.


	5. Experiment

Hello everybody! Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are awesome since thanks to them, I know how I am doing as a writer.  
Also, please check my profile for other stories and to check my update poll.  
I do not own Naruto/Akatsuki/or any other manga/anime.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Experiment

Shizune was leading the search of Kiyoko's house. To their frustration, she had emptied the whole house. Few things remained and those few items were of no use to the investigation. In her library, there was definitely some books missing, but the ones present were history books and cook books. Even all the weapons were taken out and that was something that Kiyoko never did.

Shizune plopped onto Kiyoko's bed trying to think what was going on. _Damn… What could turn a completely loyal kunoichi against her village? And to use that forbidden jutsu…_

Anko rushed down to Shizune. "I have something that might help the investigation." Shizune raised her eyebrow when Anko gave her a book. "It's from when I was Orochimaru's apprentice. I remembered… She was an experiment."

Shizune thanked Anko and rushed to Tsunade. _Orochimaru's experiment? I was under the impression that Kiyoko was a native child to the Leaf Village._

* * *

Tsunade was practically bound to her office now. How was it that hours ago, a calm and excessively loyal Kiyoko had gone and put four ninja in a forbidden coma? She looked up when there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

Shizune rushed in with the book. "Anko said that this book was about Orochimaru's experiments and that Kiyoko was one of those experiments." Tsunade snatched the book along with a notebook and immediately began taking notes.

"Oh no… Shizune… We need to find and restrain Kiyoko immediately! If she loses control of her emotions, the minute a single particle of her chakra finds someone…"

* * *

Kakuzu, Hidan, and Kiyoko were playing cards in a hotel they had managed to find. With respect to Kakuzu not wanting to lose money and Hidan's religion being against gambling, the game was for pure fun with no money involved. Kiyoko's laughter rang as she bested the two in a game of poker. "I usually stink at this game… You two must really suck."

Kakuzu laughed while Hidan cursed. "Damn it all Kiyoko-chan. It's late now, can we go to sleep?"

Kiyoko nodded in agreement. "Yes, but we need to figure out the sleeping arrangements."

Hidan glanced at Kiyoko for a moment when he realized something. "Oh hell no Kakuzu. You didn't just get us just two beds did you?"

Kiyoko's eyes acquired an evil glint. "I get my own bed…"

Kakuzu nodded. "Hidan, since you do your damn rituals, I'd prefer it if you didn't sleep in a bed and get it all bloody."

"Like I'm just going to fucking let you have the bed. Kiyoko-chan is different, she's a woman, but I don't give a shit about you."

The argument was annoying Kiyoko so much that she stood between them. "Settle this like gentlemen. I have a mini contest and who wins gets the last bed. Deal?"

Kakuzu and Hidan glared at each other before nodding in agreement. Kiyoko grinned and the two men developed a feeling that she was going to do something evil to them. "Your challenge is to give me the best gift."

Kakuzu looked thoughtful before pulling out a suitcase full of money as if trying to gauge how much money he could bribe her with. Hidan, however, smirked and walked towards Kiyoko until his body was mere centimeters from her. "My best gift is the feeling of being within my glorious presence."

Kakuzu snorted. "What kind of present is that you idiot? She wants the best gift, not the worst. I'll be back with a present." Kakuzu swept out of the room leaving Hidan and Kiyoko alone. Hidan smiled at Kiyoko. He put his arms around her and drew her into a hug. She turned red from the unexpected contact.

"Hidan-kun… What are you doing?" _Am I actually enjoying this…? I guess I am… He is so warm… I wonder if Kakashi was this warm… Cannot think about that now… He is in a coma thanks to me… What the… Is that Jashinist smirking at me? The nerve!_

"You have to be somewhat enjoying this Kiyoko-chan, because I sure as hell am." Kiyoko tried to squirm out of Hidan's warm grasp, but instead wound up with her head between Hidan's neck and shoulder.

"Hidan-kun! I am sorry but I have never been this close to anyone before. It is still a weird feeling." Hidan released her at those words and noticed her crimson face. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with emotion that she obviously was not comfortable with displaying. "I am sorry…"

Hidan nodded his head. "I should've expected you to be a little apprehensive of contact I suppose. Your ability would make you want to avoid it I guess…"

Kiyoko gently placed her hand on Hidan's cheek. He gazed into her deep, crimson eyes. "Because of Orochimaru, I was born with this kekkei genkai. He intended me to live through everything and kill anything I come into contact with. He had plans for me as a potential vessel, but decided that it was too risky as I might kill him during any transfer. Something in my body speeds the aging of living organisms and kills them. The cells near the heart of my victims age so fast that the body essentially has a massive heart attack caused by the natural energy radiating from me and contact allows this energy to flow into other people. I do not want to think of all the innocent people I killed when I warned them to stay away from me and they did not…"

Before Hidan could further comfort Kiyoko, Kakuzu walked in with a bag. Kiyoko smiled at Hidan and cautiously backed away. If Kakuzu had any thoughts or feelings about what he might of walked in on, he did not show it. Instead he thrust the bag in his hands at Kiyoko. "Here, I want to know if get to sleep on the bed."

Kiyoko reached into the bag and gasped at what she saw. It was a long, elegant black dress. No doubt it was a ninja's disguise as there were several hidden pockets and the fabric was light, yet tough. "Kakuzu-kun… It is beautiful."

Kakuzu smirked at Hidan. "So, is it better than being in the masochist's presence?"

Hidan snorted. "That's not my present you asshole." Kiyoko glanced at Hidan with surprise.

"It is not?" Kiyoko was puzzled at what Hidan could possibly give her. He had no time to get a gift of any kind as the time Kakuzu was not here, Hidan was here with her.

"This is." Hidan tilted his neck downward and captured Kiyoko's lips with his own. It was a chaste kiss and very short, but Kiyoko glanced at Hidan with a flurry of emotions reflected in her eyes.

"Kakuzu-kun gets the other bed." Kiyoko intoned. Hidan's mouth dropped in surprise and Kakuzu immediately glided over to his bed, gloating. Before Hidan could protest, Kiyoko put a finger over his lips. "You are sleeping with me Hidan-kun."

Hidan glanced at Kiyoko and even Kakuzu was curious to this development. Kiyoko strode over to the bed and placed a long pillow in the middle of the bed. There still was plenty of room. "Hidan-kun, you are to stay on your side of the bed. If I catch even one finger on my side of the bed, consider it cut off."

Hidan nodded and changed his clothing. Normally, he would just be in boxers, but Kiyoko would obviously be uncomfortable with that so he opted for pajama pants and a shirt. Kakuzu was most amused by this development.

"Kiyoko-chan? I don't know what you did, but Hidan is wearing a shirt. Hell surely must be going through an ice age…" Kiyoko smirked and slid into her side of the bed just as Hidan went on the other side. Kakuzu had already settled into his bed and used a tentacle to turn off the light.

"Good night Hidan-kun, Kakuzu-kun."

"Good night Kiyoko-chan. Good night money grubber."

"Night Kiyoko-chan. Go to hell Hidan."


	6. Defiance

Good day everyone! Please R&R - I love reviews since they are encouraging and help me determine if anything is wrong with my writing style.  
Feel free to visit my profile for polls and to read my other stories.  
I do not own Naruto...

Author Note: I hate how you are unable to keep you bulleted list when transfering files to be uploaded... You will see what I mean...  
EDIT: After uploading, had to fix the stupid list...  
EDIT Part 2: Took five tries to find three symbols that work when uploading documents...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Defiance

Hidan woke up to find a few stray fingers twisted in his hair. He managed to pull away and noticed Kiyoko still asleep. Poking her in the forehead, she woke up irritably. "What?"

"You had your fingers in my hair. You crossed the pillow. Remember our agreement?"

"It did not apply to me; it applied to you."

Hidan's mouth fell. "What kind of fucked up logic is that?"

Kiyoko smirked. "Simple, chances are that you would unconsciously try something, but I would not. Besides, it was just in your hair. Really silky hair…"

Hidan glanced at her in confusion. "Did you just compliment my hair?"

Kiyoko raised her eyebrow. "So what if I did? Is my touch so repulsive that it annoyed you?"

"No it isn't. I liked it…"

Kiyoko's eyes softened, but the moment was interrupted by Kakuzu. "God, I think I'm going to puke…"

"Fuck you Kakuzu." Hidan muttered. Kiyoko rolled her eyes and rummaged in her backpack for a scroll. Breaking the seal, a dresser appeared. Kakuzu's eyes once again had currency symbols in them upon thinking about how such skills could be used.

"What to wear… what to wear…" Kiyoko murmured opening various drawers and looking through a multitude of clothing articles.

"We don't give a damn, pick something." Kiyoko glared upon hearing the Jashinist's statement.

"Well I care ok? I need a practical outfit that is classy, but does not just scream Leaf Village traitor. Looks kind of matter Hidan… But I suppose considering how you dress, you would not know that…"

"The hell does that mean?"

Kakuzu's fingertips were sending chakra through his temples trying to drive away the pounding headache. "Hidan, she is referring to your cloak…"

Hidan rolled his eyes as he was putting on the 'offending' garment. Of course, he left the front of the cloak off a few buttons. However, he forgot about Kiyoko's presence until she threw a pillow at him. "Could you have changed in the bathroom?!"

"What?" Hidan glanced down at himself and blushed slightly. "Shit, sorry Kiyoko-chan."

Kiyoko rolled her eyes as she picked an outfit from her dresser. "Sure you are…" With the articles of clothing in her hands, she walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Hidan strode to the bathroom pounding on the door. "I always take my showers in the morning so get your ass out!"

Kiyoko poked her head out of the bathroom and stared at Hidan. "Idiot… I am getting dressed in here since I have the common sense to not get dressed in front of two men. After I finish, you can primp in the bathroom." With that, she slammed the door again. Hidan sighed and plopped back on the bed.

Kakuzu shook his head at the scene playing out before him. "Idiot…" _We don't need a TV in the Akatsuki with this Soap Opera going on around me…_

* * *

Kiyoko was in front of the mirror gazing at her reflection. She had not expected her hair's episode with Hidan's scythe to turn out so well, but then again, she had talents regarding weapons. She sighed. _I guess I had to make up for my pitiful offensive ninjutsu and genjutsu skills._ She surveyed her outfit. It was a black yukata with a red obi around its waist. Inside were various hidden weapons, but she felt that they would be unnecessary considering her escort. As a finishing touch, she added her marred Leaf Village headband.

Smiling with satisfaction at her outfit, she walked back into the room and placed her night clothes in the dresser. Resealing it within her scroll, she placed it in her backpack. Hidan looked over his clothes.

"I thought you wanted an outfit that does not, as you put it, 'scream Leaf Village traitor'."

Kiyoko sighed. "I figured since I will be an Akatsuki member, all ties to my village should be severed, which I have done. Wearing this headband is a sign that I have done so."

Hidan smirked. "Suit yourself." Hidan could not help but glance at Kiyoko. _That yukata looks nice on her…_ He sadly shifted his glance to Kakuzu. "Can we order some fucking room service? I'm starving!"

Kiyoko twitched at the profanity and Kakuzu snorted. "You are immortal, why do you even need food?"

"Because, immortal or not, food stops my stomach from grumbling and besides, I don't want to lose my figure."

Kiyoko muttered. "Got to have one before you lose one…"

Kakuzu laughed and Hidan glared at Kiyoko. "Not funny Kiyoko-chan. Anyway, can we get some fucking food Kakuzu?"

"No, that costs more money idiot. You should have packed extra food you idiot."

Hidan was cursing as Kiyoko pulled yet another scroll from her bag and broke the seal on it.

* * *

Tsunade was surveying the report from Kiyoko's house. The missing items list was quite unusual.

Items missing:

-Entire store of weapons

+Various elemental katana

+Summoning scrolls

+Item storage scrolls

+Giant shuriken scrolls

+Kunai

+Shuriken

+Chakra scythe

-Refrigerator

+Pantry completely empty

&Estimated food supplies: 2 years worth

-Several scrolls and books

+Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu information missing

+Medical texts missing

-Medical Supplies

+Soldier pills

+Herbs

+Poison

-Furniture

+Beds

&Including guest beds

+Couches

+Television

Tsunade sighed. _I've been in Kiyoko's house several times when she was not on a mission and she would never haul this many supplies even on missions that took her several months. Is she truly planning on staying in the Akatsuki?_


	7. Avoiding the Anbu

Greetings everyone,  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are so awesome: they tell me what you like and what I can improve on!  
Also, check out my profile for more stories (I recently added a new Zetsu/OC story) and for an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Avoiding the Anbu

Hidan decided against the shower due to Kakuzu's whining about time constraints. Kiyoko rolled her eyes at the statements and really did not care. She packed the refrigerator she had summoned for Hidan's convenience back into its corresponding scroll and them out. They managed to check out of the hotel without Kakuzu throwing a huge fit about the price. Kiyoko could not help but mutter, "If I had paid for it, we all would have had our own beds…"

"But Kiyoko-chan, I thought you liked my silky hair," Hidan teased. She smirked and knowing the Jashinist, denying this fact would make him sad. Keeping that smirk, she ran her hand through his hair. This conscious touch between both of them sent a shock between the two of them.

"Hidan-kun, did you feel that?" He nodded and looked deep into her eyes.

"That touch… I liked that too…" He grabbed her hand and the electricity that ran between them happened again with a sharp intensity.

Kiyoko's eyes honed in on Hidan's and they felt something strong from deep within themselves. They were about to draw closer when a kunai soared between their faces.

Kakuzu snarled at a couple of kunai that embedded themselves in his arm. "Leaf Anbu here for you Kiyoko-chan." Sure enough, four Anbu surround the three missing ninja.

Kiyoko sighed and pulled out a scroll. The two Akatsuki members looked at the scroll with deep interest. They knew that Kiyoko's scrolls were always of deep interest and this one was no different. From it emerged a pure white scythe and when Hidan saw it, he gasped. "A chakra scythe…"

One of the Anbu, the leader was shocked. "Kiyoko-chan, I never thought I would see you use that weapon on a Leaf shinobi. I gave it to you after all."

Kiyoko's hand unconsciously rose to touch her headband before stroking her scythe. "I remember sensei."

The Anbu leader laughed. "To think that little Kiyoko-chan reverted? Orochimaru said you were a malevolent creature but I hoped that would have changed over the years of my gentle tutelage."

Kiyoko snorted. "I did not revert, I simply found someone that I cannot kill." The leader glanced at Kiyoko for a moment before his glance traveled to the Jashinist.

"That bastard eh? Interesting… I knew that if you did find someone immortal, you would trade in your loyalties without a second thought."

"You do not understand! If Hidan and I touch, there is a feeling, almost like a spark. He is so warm and his touch makes me feel safe. I will not let anyone take me from the Akatsuki. This is easily the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The Leaf Anbu shifted uncomfortably around them. The leader came closer. "As your sensei, I am so happy you found someone you can't kill, but as a head of this Anbu team," the Anbu shift around them taking an offensive stance, "we are ordered to take you alive."

The chakra scythe in Kiyoko's hand glowed with a deathly, black chakra. The scythe shifted rapidly between her hands as she approached the Anbu. Swiping at the air in front of her, the wind carried the mysterious black chakra away from her scythe. The Anbu leader had leapt out of the way, but his teammates were enveloped by the dark chakra and died. Kakuzu backed away just in case the chakra decided to come after him and his five hearts, but Hidan stood his ground observing the scene. "It's beautiful Jashin-sama…"

The Anbu leader spared a second to glance at his fallen teammates before reverting his eyes to Kiyoko. "Amazing. Your control has improved exponentially. You really are a threat Kiyoko-chan."

Kiyoko smirked and a millisecond later, she was behind him and the scythe's blade was pressed on the Anbu's throat. "Farewell sensei." With that, she swiped his head off and reached into her yukata for a cleaning cloth. Hidan walked towards the Anbu's head and was about to pull off the mask when Kiyoko stopped him. "He never told me his name in all his years of training me. I never even saw his face, so I do not want to be disillusioned by what I see now."

Hidan shot a glance at Kakuzu. Both men were bad at interpreting emotions, but both could read between the lines: _She is scared that she will lose resolve if she sees her dead teacher._

Kiyoko straightened up. "Let's go." Kakuzu nodded and began to lead the three to base.

* * *

The next day…

Kakashi woke up with one splitting headache. Placing his hand against his head, he tried to think about what happened. He remembered witnessing Naruto getting knocked out. Also in his mind he remembered seeing Shikamaru and Sakura being put into a comatose state. The absolute last thing he remembered was those eyes with a glint. He turned to the side and immediately noticed a few faces. Naruto was right at his side, overjoyed that his sensei had awakened. Sai was in the corner, quietly sketching, Sakura was watching over Kakashi, hand aglow with chakra, and Shikamaru was at the window watching the clouds. Kakashi tried to sit up, but Sakura pushed him back down. "No sensei, your body is still trying to recover."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Recover from what exactly?"

Sakura and Shikamaru exchanged an odd look. Shikamaru took a seat next to Kakashi on his hospital bed. "Kakashi-sensei, do you remember anything about Kiyoko-san?"

"Who's Kiyoko?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she glanced at Shikamaru who had a similar look. "Oh shit… Naruto, get Tsunade-sama now!"

Naruto's eyes widened at Sakura's tone. "I'm going, believe it!"

* * *

The Akatsuki members and the potential member were still traveling through the forest on the way to the Akatsuki base when Kiyoko sneezed. Hidan smirked. "Immortals still get sick, so take care of yourself."

Kiyoko shook her head. "I have not had any symptoms and I do not have allergies. Someone must be talking about me."

Kakuzu smirked as Hidan's eyes darkened. "Your beloved Kakashi maybe?"

Hidan's eyes were on fire, but Kiyoko shook her head. "I am the furthest thing from Kakashi's mind now… I left everything behind when I joined you two."


	8. She Impressed Jashin

Hi everybody!  
Do not forget to R&R and check out my profile for stories and a poll.  
I do not own Naruto!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: She Impressed Jashin

They were about one day away from base, but Kakuzu insisted that they stay at another hotel. Kiyoko said nothing and merely nodded. Giving a quiet 'good night' to Hidan and Kakuzu, she quickly fell asleep. Kakuzu had realized that due to the previous situation, three beds was a lot less hassle for now. Hidan watched the kunoichi fall asleep before getting up. Kakuzu noticed this action. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I have to do a fucking ritual. I have a feeling that Kiyoko-chan will be better not having to witness it."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, but did not stop him. "I wish you had that kind of fucking consideration for me…"

Hidan snorted. Kiyoko must have heard because she made a small noise, but soon was back in dreamland. "She still doesn't like killing fucking innocents. She may have joined, but that doesn't mean she likes just dealing out death."

Kakuzu muttered, "Whatever." Hidan took that as the signal to leave. Taking some weapons, he stepped into the night air looking for someone to sacrifice. He walked into a bar, with absolutely no intention to drink the forbidden liquid, merely requesting water. With Hidan's looks, it usually was not difficult to lure someone really stupid to flirt with him.

As luck had it, a black haired beauty walked over to him and practically shoved herself onto his lap. Hidan felt immense waves of guilt, but concealed them as he tempted the lass into the woods. Once they were a safe distance, Hidan bit into her shoulder. She thinking it as a love bite, moaned and this sound disgusted Hidan. He licked the blood and began the ritual. A moment later, she was dead. Her body was far too fragile to last long. In the middle of his prayers to Jashin, he felt himself being connected with the god himself.

"Hidan… it appeared you were reluctant to attract the sacrifice tonight…"

Hidan's eyes opened. _Jashin-sama is talking to me! _"I'm sorry Jashin-sama. I don't know what came over me."

Jashin smirked inside of Hidan's mind. "I do. And I must say, I approve."

"You know and approve what Jashin-sama?"

A knowing glint was apparent in his eyes. "The woman graced with the Death Touch, Kiyoko. She is most interesting: having immortality like you and such a wondrous ability. It is most definitely in our interests to have her on our side. Could you imagine the power her children would have?"

At this, Hidan began choking on air. "What? Her children? She can't exactly have any."

Jashin laughed. "With a mortal, but with a Jashinist being immortal," he glanced at Hidan, "anything is possible."

Hidan's brow furrowed. "Kiyoko-san won't approve."

Again the god laughed, "It's not like I was expecting you to make your move tonight. Technically, I have all of eternity. Besides, I thought you were on more informal terms than that."

Hidan was silent and really saw little point to the conversation. Jashin also seemed like he had other things to do. "I approve of any relationship you happen to start with this intriguing woman. If I was you, I would've too."

Hidan felt the god's presence leave him and looking around, dawn was swiftly approaching. _Damn, chances are they'll both be up…_ Rushing back to the hotel, he slid into the room quietly, but a certain masked ninja smirked noticing his entrance.

"That took a pretty damn long time Hidan." Hidan looked at a clock in the room.

_7:00 A.M. Damn, I didn't think it was that long._ "Sorry, Jashin-sama decided to speak to me in the middle of my ritual."

A new, cold voice added. "If that is so Hidan-kun, why do you smell like perfume?" Hidan stiffened and turned around to see a very irate kunoichi. It was not reassuring either to see that she was sharpening her scythe.

"I walked into a bar to find an easy sacrifice. It just happened that night that a woman came to me and I really did not want to work any harder for a sacrifice. I bit her body to get a little blood so I could start the ritual." Hidan's eyes were focused on Kiyoko's actions. With every word he spoke, she appeared to listen, but something still made him nervous.

"Let me get this straight… You HAD to bite her? I was pretty sure that all you had to do was lick her blood. Surely you could have used a kunai?" Hidan mentally cursed at Kiyoko's logic.

"Sorry wasn't thinking straight." Hidan felt like a child getting scolded.

Kiyoko's eyes glared into Hidan's. "Why was that? Too preoccupied thinking you might get laid before your ritual?"

Kakuzu snickered at Kiyoko's harsh tone and Hidan shook his head. "The whole night I was thinking about you Kiyoko-chan…"

Her eyes softened, but she still was not completely convinced. "What?"

"I felt so motherfucking guilty the whole time Kiyoko-chan. It felt as if I was cheating on you by taking the woman to be sacrificed. I thought about you the whole time and Jashin spoke to me about you."

"What did he say?" Kiyoko's voice had finally softened to match her eyes.

"He approves of you. Normally followers of Jashin are not allowed to love someone because it could interfere with my duties."

"So Hidan-kun, you love me?"

Hidan's face was enveloped with an enormous blush. "NO!"

Kiyoko's face fell and was soon replaced with a stoic expression that could rival Itachi Uchiha's. "So, you are trying to get me to forgive you and you think it is perfectly fine to fuck with my emotions?"

"That's not what I meant Kiyoko-chan! Will you fucking listen to me?"

Kiyoko glared at Hidan and he saw some emotion in the eyes she was attempting to harden. "I thought since we were both immortal… that we could get along just fine. We would be stuck with the other throughout eternity you know. For the first time, I was starting to appreciate my immortality and you being an asshole makes me regret it all over again."

Just when Hidan was about to reply, Kiyoko suddenly shook and she grabbed her stomach. Before he could ask, she rushed off to the bathroom and slammed the door. Kakuzu was shaking his head the whole time. "Seriously, about time you got back. She is scary serious when she is drunk. By the way, she says chances are she won't remember what she did; she says she never does."

Hidan's mouth dropped and he glared at Kakuzu. "You let her fucking get drunk at seven in the fucking morning?!"

"Well technically, she started drinking an hour ago."

"WHAT?!"

Before the argument could commence, the bathroom door opened…


	9. Hidan’s Pain, Kakuzu’s Pleasure

Hello readers! :)  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews help me improve my writing and see how much you like my stories.  
Also, my profile has more stories for your reading pleasure as well as a poll.  
I do not own Naruto :(

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Hidan's Pain, Kakuzu's Pleasure

Hidan wondered what he did to deserve this: Kiyoko was happily asleep while Hidan was carrying her, bridal style. The fact she was drooling spoiled what the moment could have held. Kakuzu loved every moment. "Remember, you have to carry her or I'll tell her exactly what you did. I have a feeling her reaction will be exactly the same."

Hidan glared at Kakuzu but said nothing. He glanced at the kunoichi in his arms and sighed. Hearing the sound, she curled her head against his chest and he froze up. "Hidan… warm…"

Hidan's face turned red and Kakuzu laughed. "At least she isn't trying to kill you like she was going to this morning." Kiyoko began nuzzling against his chest and Hidan was having a hard time controlling himself. He gently put down Kiyoko and held his hands to his nose.

Kakuzu began laughing, but Hidan paid no heed and began washing his face in the nearby stream to get rid of the blood.

* * *

Kakashi blankly stared at the photographs of him and Kiyoko. Everyone knew of Kiyoko's condition, but they knew that Kakashi had been highly intrigued with the literally untouchable woman. She was forbidden and mysterious: something that Kakashi definitely liked in the past. Yet, no matter how many photographs or mission reports he was shown, nothing clicked in the silver-haired ninja's brain. "I told you all already, I don't know who Kiyoko is."

Sakura sighed and massaged her scalp. Her gaze turned to Genma and Gai for help. Genma shook the Copy Ninja's shoulders. "You have to remember something! You two went on missions together. Don't you remember when you went to the Tea Country posing as a couple? That memory should at least ring a bell."

Kakashi's brow furrowed for a moment. "That mission is familiar, but I can't remember my partner's face or voice in the slightest."

Sakura turned towards Tsunade. "Why did she only erase Kakashi-sensei's memory?"

Tsunade's eyes surveyed him. "Because… Kakashi is the only one who can bring her back to the village… She doesn't want to be brought back."

Kakashi looked outside through the window. "The Akatsuki members who have her… They might have blackmailed her into going with them."

Naruto smiled. "You remember something Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing still. I just know that this woman was obviously a big part of all of our lives as well as a Leaf Shinobi so we much retrieve her."

An Anbu dropped down beside Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, the squads sent after Kiyoko-san have been all killed, even the Mask-sensei."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Mask-sensei is dead? How?"

The Anbu looked towards Kakashi. "A chakra charged scythe."

Kakashi's eyes reflected something for a moment. "Kiyoko-chan likes scythes…"

* * *

Kiyoko woke up to something warm and she did not mind it at all so she did what any normal cold person would do, snuggle next to it for warmth. "Uh Kiyoko-chan, I'm assuming you're awake?"

Looking straight up, she found that her head was only centimeters from Hidan's and that he was carrying her, bridal style. "You're warm…" She nuzzled his neck with her face and with neck as well as his face starting turning red.

"Kiyoko-chan…" Hidan stopped moving and looked her eyes, "that is really distracting."

She smirked. "Glad I got your attention." They were on a tree branch and she loosened herself from his grip and stood inside his arms. Kakuzu stopped and turned around. Spotting the situation, he laughed and sat down to enjoy the show. "Two things I want to do Hidan-kun."

Hidan looked at her in confusion. He failed to notice a certain treasurer taking out a granola bar to enjoy the show. The only thing he noticed was when Kiyoko's hands wove themselves into his hair. Their heads moved towards each other slowly as they shared a brief kiss on the lips. Hidan smiled gently at her. "Hidan-kun, that was for carrying me." Then she suddenly grabbed his arms and put them at his sides. With a wide smile, she punched him in the gut, sending him flying through two trees and into a third. "And that… was for spending so long sacrificing that prostitute." She jumped to where Kakuzu was who had snapped the photos and waited for the surprised Jashinist to get up.

Hidan's mouth had hit the floor. _The both of us are immortal… shit…_

* * *

Kakashi was standing inside Kiyoko's former house. Most Leaf ninja had not seen where the mysterious assassin had lived and where pleasantly surprised at the wealth she possessed. Kakashi walked in the kitchen and laughed seeing the fridge missing. "She used to seal the fridge in a scroll, even if we had plenty of food."

Gai smiled and dashed over to Kakashi. "You're starting to remember the beautiful, youthful Kiyoko-chan?"

Kakashi twitched at the word 'youthful', but merely continued to survey the house. He could not deny that some things there were most definitely familiar. "Odd bits and pieces, but nothing really of import. I still don't see her face in my mind or her voice."

Kakashi walked over to Kiyoko's bookshelves. They contained some books and scrolls he thought that a renegade would take, but if that renegade read them… He noticed a rather familiar book and pulled it out.

Tsunade walked in the room and hit Kakashi upside the head. "Now is not the time for Icha Icha!"

"This isn't my book…" He opened the book and the false cover fell apart. The cover of the book was written in a script that was light, but definitely elegant.

The Abomination: Death Touch Experiment


	10. Reluctance

Greetings everybody!!!  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews let me know how much you like my stories and what I can improve on.  
I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki :(

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Reluctance

Kakuzu massively cheered up when he saw the entrance to the Akatsuki base. Even though his fondness for Kiyoko was growing, he really was in need of the company of others. Hidan was now wary of the kunoichi and really could not distinguish the fine line between her happy mood and her angry mood until it was too late. Kakuzu glanced back at the two ninja behind him. "We're almost there. Kiyoko-chan, Leader-sama will want to talk to you immediately. He is very interested in you joining."

Kiyoko nodded and Hidan watched her carefully. "Kiyoko-chan, why are you joining the Akatsuki? Why you really are joining…?"

Kiyoko's eyes meet Hidan's and she glanced at Kakuzu for a moment. "Well… I never was really accepted much in the Leaf Village. Kakashi and his friends were some of the few who truly accepted me, but in all honesty, they are way older than me… And besides," her eyes locked onto Hidan's, "I have never meet anyone who had gone through perils similar to mine. Even Naruto-kun's were nothing compared to this."

Kakuzu was silent as was Hidan, but the Jashinist decided actions could speak louder than words. He reached and gently held her hand. She gasped as they felt another spark from the touch. "Kiyoko-chan… you are very special and I don't want anyone to fucking dare tell you otherwise."

Kiyoko smiled, but soon her face turned serious as they stood in front of the boulder blocking the base's entrance. Kakuzu did a hand sign and the boulder lifted. As soon as it did, the three of them went into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

Kakashi winced as memories of the young woman whose delicate skin he never got to touch seared throughout his brain. Holding the research log in his hands, he felt as if a gigantic weight was placed on his heart. Orochimaru's elegant handwriting disturbed him at regular intervals.

The subject responds vapidly to chakra. She seems to have an aptitude for it, but not in an offensive manner as I had hoped. However, her wondrous kekkei genkai eliminates the need for offensive jutsu. A simple touch destroyed her mother as soon as she left the protection of the womb and her father was dispatched immediately upon touching her newborn body. She is the perfect vessel for my eternal life…

Kakashi could not read anymore and gave the book to Tsunade to study. He gazed out the window, into the heavy rain storm_. Kiyoko-chan is already out there, most likely at whatever base the Akatsuki just happened to be using. She had marked herself a traitor not only attacking ninja from her village, she slashed her headband, and to seal everything, she killed several elite ninja. And she killed her own sensei… Kiyoko-chan… why must you sever your ties to our village?_

* * *

Kakuzu walked in the tunnel first. They had barely strode in that he paused and glanced at Kiyoko. "I'll walk first so none of those idiots touch Kiyoko and die. Hidan you…" Before he could finish, Hidan nodded and stood in front of Kiyoko and placed his hands on his scythe.

Kiyoko's eyes went to Hidan as he looked at her. "Don't want any of those fucking idiots meeting an early demise. If they were going to die, they might as well die as sacrifices to Jashin-sama." Kiyoko smiled and nodded at Kakuzu.

The treasurer led the way inside before they came to an enormous one story structure. Kiyoko's eyes widened. "It is way bigger than my house…" Kakuzu laughed and smiled.

"Well, we are more than one S class assassin after all Kiyoko-chan. We have a bit of money and this base makes sense for a group of ninja does it not?"

She smiled and they continued towards the house before something emerged from the ground, right in front of Hidan. Kiyoko's eyes momentarily widened and assessed the features of the rouge ninja before her. The ninja half glared, half smiled at Kiyoko. "Hello, you must be Kiyoko-san. My name is Zetsu. **What the hell are you staring at? Never seen a Venus flytrap before?**"

Kiyoko smiled. "Hello Zetsu-san. I have never seen someone who looked as cool as you."

Zetsu's eyes widened. "I look cool. **Cool…? You liar, I look weird.**"

Kiyoko quickly shakes her head. "No you do not. You are really cool. I want to touch the Venus flytrap, but I cannot."

Zetsu raises his eyebrow. "Why can you not? It's not like I am going to bite. **But I will.**"

Kiyoko lowers her head. "Everyone I touch dies. Hidan is the only one to survive my touch…"

Zetsu nods. "I'll warn the others of your arrival. **I won't tell a couple of people. **That's not nice. **So? Itachi has been rather cold hearted today and Deidara has been more annoying than usual.**" Hidan and Kakuzu laugh as Zetsu vanishes into the ground.

Hidan grabs Kiyoko's hand and pulls her towards the house behind Kakuzu. "Let's go. We have to introduce you to the retards we work with."

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. "More besides you?"

Kakuzu laughs while Hidan stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Kiyoko smirks. "Refrain from that Hidan-kun. It makes you look like a wimp." Hidan laughs and smirks at Kiyoko.

"Just watch your step around here alright? Some of these fuckers use long distance attackers." Now it was Kiyoko's turn to smirk.

"I am immortal like you Hidan-kun. The long distance attacks of some S ranked ninja are the least of my worries." She smiled but quickly got into a defensive stance upon seeing an orange blur run towards her. Hidan, seeing the danger, immediately plucked an extremely hyper Tobi from the ground when he was roughly half a meter away from his death. He lifted him off of the ground, none too gentle either.

"Hidan-san! Tobi wants to say hi to the really pretty lady." Kiyoko smiled brightly and was surprised to see Hidan scowl at Tobi.

"You fucking idiot. If you touch her, you die…" Tobi's visible eye filled with tears.

"Hidan-san's going to kill Tobi? Tobi just wants to say hi…" Kiyoko sighed and stood in front of Tobi.

"It is not that Tobi-san. My kekkei genkai kills anyone that my bare skin touches. That is why we cannot hug. If you promise not to hug me, Hidan-kun will release you." At that, Hidan looks at Kiyoko with a certain look: 'Do I have to?'

Tobi nodded his head quickly and Hidan sighed and released the overenthusiastic ninja. Tobi immediately stood up and bowed to Kiyoko. "Tobi's name is Tobi! I am not in the Akatsuki, but I help Zetsu-san."

Kiyoko smiled and offered her gloved hand for Tobi to shake. Tobi immediately shook hands, pumping too enthusiastically to the point that afterwards, Kiyoko prodded her arms to check for broken bones. Hearing the racket, two more Akatsuki members came outside. Kiyoko looked at them: one had a slight blue skin coloring with blue hair, sharp teeth, and a huge sword while the other one was much smaller in stature, but walked with an air about him that exuded power. Kiyoko smiled and bowed. "Hello, my name is Kiyoko. It is a pleasure to meet you gentlemen." Kiyoko paused when she saw who the smaller ninja was. "Well, well… Tachi-kun, it indeed has been a while." She smiled and to everyone's surprise, Itachi smirked: the closest thing to a smile that he has given.

"It has indeed Yoko-sama. How has life been back home?" Kisame's head snapped from Kiyoko to Itachi back to Kiyoko. Hidan's mouth had officially dropped to the floor. Kakuzu had walked inside to give Pain a mission report while Tobi dashed inside to inform the other members of Kiyoko's arrival.

"Meh… Shitty… you know the usual. Still have not killed the bastard who made me the way I am…" Her eyes lower and she sighs. "Stupid Orochimaru… Why has someone not killed that snake yet?" Itachi glanced towards Hidan.

"Hn… Who knows? Yoko-sama, this is my partner Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame smiled and shakes her gloved hand. Itachi turns his attention to. "Hidan, don't you have a ritual to do?" Hidan collected his emotions and stared down the stoic Uchiha.

"I am the only one that Kiyoko-chan's kekkei genkai doesn't kill so it's logical that I stay around her. Wouldn't want some dumbass to die from touching her. How the hell do you know her anyway?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yoko-sama and I come from the same village." He smirked at Hidan's 'Oh yeah' look that glanced his face. "Also, we are both twenty and therefore knew each other very well as children and ninja." Kiyoko waved her hand in disregard.

"Some ninja I was. Do I even count? I mean seriously… I was essentially marked as a jounin the minute I was born and when I could walk, Leaf Village moral codes and ethics were pounded into my skull."

"Itachi-san used to talk about you a lot on some missions we went on." Kisame mentioned. Kiyoko gazed at Itachi with surprise, Hidan glared at him while Itachi had a slight blush. Kisame smirked seeing Itachi in a social situation he was unused to. "I'm pretty sure he had a crush on you."

"Kisame, that is quite enough." Itachi hissed in a cold deadpan manner. Kisame shut his mouth, but nonetheless, looked pleased at his handiwork. Kiyoko was blushing and Hidan was red with anger. He grabbed Kiyoko's hand and pulled her towards the mansion that was base.

"Come on Kiyoko-chan. You need to meet the others." Itachi smirked and waved at the kunoichi being dragged to Jashin knows where. Kisame smiled at the emotional display that Kiyoko had managed to invoke in Itachi.

Once inside the house, two artists immediately noticed an irate Hidan dragging a raven haired kunoichi by her arm. Deidara immediately rushed to the woman. "Damn it Hidan. You need to learn how to treat your women better, un…" He was about to touch her when she flinched and backed up into Hidan's arms.

"You stupid idiot. She can't touch others. Her kekkei genkai kills upon touch. I'm immune to it." Sasori raised an eyebrow in interest while Deidara snorted. He turned his attentions to Kiyoko and smiled.

"My name is Deidara, un. What's yours?" Kiyoko smiled and the blonde's smile.

"I am Kiyoko. I am from the Leaf Village." She stopped seeing a glint in Deidara's visible eye.

"So you know Itachi, un?" Sasori shook his head knowing where this was going. Hidan was really bored now, but did not dare go anywhere out of consideration of what could happen.

"Yeah. Me and Tachi-kun were best friends before he left." Deidara's jaw now officially collided with the ground and Hidan and Sasori exchanged an annoyed, yet amused look.

"'Tachi-kun'? What the hell, un!?!" Sasori was now officially annoyed by the young artist and used his chakra strings to restrain Deidara and flung him backwards. With a quick flick of the wrist, he tied him to the couch and then strode forward and smiled at Kiyoko.

"Hello, my name is Sasori. One wrong move and you will be my next puppet." He was surprised however, when Kiyoko smiled widely.

"Well, Sasori-san, I am sorry to disappoint, but I am immortal so I cannot be your next puppet." Sasori frowned for a moment, but then nodded.

"I am a living puppet so in a way, I am immortal, but I'd rather not risk your touch, no offense," he apologized.

Kiyoko waved the apology aside. "No worries. I understand. Besides, I'd rather not kill my potential teammates." Deidara managed to untangle himself from the chakra strings wrapped around him and dashed again to Kiyoko.

"You're going to join us, un?" His eye lit up and Kiyoko looked at Hidan with soft eyes.

"Yes, she is joining. She needs to see the Leader now though." Hidan grabbed her hands and she smiled as she felt a spark from their touch.

"Alright Hidan-kun. See you later Deidara-san, Sasori-san." She waves as Hidan led her through the base towards Pain's door.

Deidara turned to Sasori with a confused look. "She's so beautiful… I would wish to be immortal to be with her…un."

Sasori's glance hardened on the young artist. "Immortality is no small trifle. Being immortal and completely unable to die is what brings those two together… they have to face the world, regardless of what happens."

* * *

Kiyoko was tired from this day and her arm was beginning to feel sore from Hidan taking her around, but she said nothing. The emotions that had been radiating off of the Jashinist were extremely obvious, if anything and while she pretended to not notice them, she basked in the glory. No one, with the exception of Itachi and Kakashi, fought over her in the Leaf Village. No one wanted the untouchable back at the Leaf Village but here, it struck her heart that there might be the chance that someone would risk their life to touch her. She unconsciously gripped Hidan's hand harder and while he misinterpreted her actions and tightened his own grip, she felt guilty being in the presence of others. _What if someone here dies like people did back in the Leaf Village?_

Hidan paused in the dash to meet Pain. Kiyoko looked at him and he narrowed his eyes. "What's bugging you Kiyoko-chan?"

Her eyes were flooded with sadness and Hidan released her hand in order to put his arms around her and pull her close to him. She froze, but then again, Hidan knew that she still was unused to human contact. "Hidan-kun… What if someone here dies because of me?"

Hidan gently kissed her forehead, an action that made her gasp in surprise. "If no one touches you, no one dies right? I don't want anyone else touching you Kiyoko-chan… I want all these new sensations you experience with me alright?"

Kiyoko snorted. "Overprotective bas…" She was unable to finish the rest of the sentence when the Jashinist kissed her on the lips. She smiled against his lips and returned the kiss. Breaking apart after a few seconds, she smiled. "Hidan-kun… I do not want anyone else touching me…"

Hidan smiled and leaned his forehead against the kunoichi's. "Good, now come on. We need to go before Leader gets his panties in a bunch."

Kiyoko laughed and Hidan felt joy bubble on the inside. They now stood directly outside the Pain's door. Hidan knocked and the door mysteriously opened. Hidan nodded to Kiyoko and pushed her inside. Kiyoko looked around the dark room and the first thing she saw was ringed eyes.


	11. Meetings and Initiations

Hi everybody!  
Sorry it took a while to update; finals and projects are not enjoyable :-|  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews let me know how you like my various works.  
Also my profile has more stories to entice you palate as well as an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki - If I did, would I really be writing Fan Fiction?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Meetings and Initiations

Kiyoko eye's ached upon entering the dark room, especially with the only light coming from the hallway. Her ears perked hearing the owner of the ringed eye's voice, "Close the door Hidan." Kiyoko's head snapped to the Jashinist, but before she could look for his face, she was surrounded in complete darkness. Before she could speak up, there was a sudden flickering of candlelight. Kiyoko squinted and was able to see a blue haired woman along with the owner of the ringed eyes: an orange haired man with a lot of piercings.

Kiyoko bowed her head to the orange haired man. "My name is Kiyoko. I wish to be of use to the Akatsuki." The man looked at her for a moment then nodded to the blue haired woman who brought forth a ring bearing the kanji 牽制 (power), hat, and robes.

"My name is Pain, but you are to refer to me as Leader-sama. This is Konan, my partner." Kiyoko bowed again to both of them and slowly, her eyes met Pain's. "We will partner you with Hidan and Kakuzu. You seem to calm Hidan and make him think more rationally and Kakuzu will be unable to kill you in fits of rage." His head jerked towards Konan. "Show her where she is to sleep Konan." Konan nodded and grabbed Kiyoko's arm.

Once they were out of Pain's room, Konan looked at Kiyoko with a smile. "Sorry if he is a little intimidating; he was scared that you might be an assassin and it was only on Kakuzu's recommendation that you are a member." Kiyoko sighed, but smiled.

"Associating with people has always been difficult with my ability." Konan was about to apologize when Kiyoko laughed. "Do not worry; I am used to it and I do not plan to kill Leader-sama anytime soon Konan-san."

She laughed and when she stopped, an amused smirk replaced the expression previously on her face. "That's good to hear. Anyways, here is your room. Sorry for the lack of furniture, but feel free to place decorate as you wish. Kakuzu might be a little irate about the budget, but he'll get over it with time."

Kiyoko laughed and Konan started to relax more. "Decorating, furniture, or budget is no problem in the slightest." She pulled out a few scrolls and Konan's eyes widened. A king size bed with red covers appeared, a rather large dresser, and to her surprise, a refrigerator appeared in the once spacious room. Smiling she plopped onto her bed happily. "I am so tired, but I suspect I will not be allowed to sleep yet."

Konan nodded with a smile. "You should socialize a little bit with the other members. After which, you can sleep. I'll let you organize your stuff a little bit before I send someone to get you." Kiyoko smiled widely as Konan left. Kiyoko started to place her weapon scrolls in various drawers of her dresser when she heard her door open.

Before Kiyoko could turn around, she felt arms around her, holding her tight. Smirking, she turned to stare into deep lavender eyes. "Are you finished yet? Surely it can't take that damn long!" Kiyoko snorted at the silver haired Jashinist in front of her and pushed him.

"Almost; refrain from the bunching of your underwear if you will." Hidan smirked and plopped backwards onto the large bed.

"Why are you thinking about my underwear eh Kiyoko-koi?" Kiyoko froze at hearing the affectionate suffix and dropped a scroll which summoned her scythe upon its impact with the floor. A few drops of blood started to stain the floor.

"I was not talking about that you moron!" Hidan nonetheless lounged on the bed, knowing that Kiyoko's tone was mostly nonthreatening. "I believe the saying is, 'Don't get your panties in a bunch!' but that is hardly proper nor polite is it not? Pervert…" Hidan burst out laughing when Kiyoko whipped her head to glare at him, but upon seeing the man splayed out on the bed, the blood once again ran from her nose. "Hidan-kun… Get. Off. My. Bed… Now!"

His grin became wide and he halfway met Kiyoko's demand by sitting up. "I don't know… you seem to like me on the bed… What are you thinking about Kiyoko-koi?"

Her face became red, but thankfully she managed to stem the blood flowing from her nose. "Stop being perverted and if you are not going to help me, get the hell out so I can finish unpacking damn it!" Hidan sighed, got up and put arms around the kunoichi and leaned his forehead against Kiyoko's. She narrowed her eyes, but sighed and returned the gesture. "You are lucky you are so damn huggable and have silky hair…" Hidan laughed as her right hand ran through his previously slicked back hair, making it hang loosely around his face.

Hidan released her and looked towards the dresser. "I suppose we need to unpack all your shit don't we?" He was about to put his hand into her backpack, when she grabbed his arm.

"It is alright. I can do that later. It is time to socialize is it not?" Laughing, he led her through the halls of the base to the living room where the base's various occupants were scattered about. Kakuzu had an evil grin seeing the state of Hidan's hair.

"I know that she can only touch you without death being inflicted, but can she honestly keep her hands off of you for just a moment?" Hidan was about to cuss out the treasurer, when Kiyoko put a finger across his lips. She walked towards the former Waterfall ninja and bent her head so that her breath brushed his left ear and no one else could hear.

"Remember the various scrolls I have filled with my wealth? Remember that well Kakuzu-kun…" The stitched ninja nodded slowly and Kiyoko smirked. She sank into the loveseat where none other than Hidan joined her.

Kisame knew his question would be definitely crossing the line, but when Hidan was involved, was there even a line anyway? Grinning, he asked, "So… how was the sex?" Sasori and Kakuzu chortled quietly. Zetsu closed the flytrap around his head immediately. Pain and Konan both blushed a deep red. Deidara got a slight nosebleed while Tobi's hands immediately covered his ears. Itachi, however, managed to remain stoic but on the inside, he was lying in a puddle of blood.

Kiyoko's mouth flew open and hit the floor while Hidan lunged for the Shark-like ninja. Itachi glanced at the kunoichi. Using the deck of cards that moments ago had been used for a game of poker, he placed them under her chin and brought the chin back so that her mouth closed. "If you did not do the deed, do not look as if you did Yoko-sama."

"Easy for you to say Tachi-kun. I think I suffered a heart attack." Kisame laughed as he was being chased about by a scythe wielding Hidan who was shouting about how good sushi sounded for a dinner that he and his 'Kiyoko-chan' would enjoy.

Pain stood up quickly emanating the aura that instantly demanded attention. Hidan stopped his pursuit of the blue hued ninja and sat down beside Kiyoko. Kisame took his place besides Itachi and all the members focused their eyes upon their orange haired leader. "Kiyoko, we will put you through an initiation to ensure that you are Akatsuki material." Hidan and Kakuzu exchanged skeptical glances.

"For the fucking love of Jashin! Her touch kills; what more do you need in an evil organization?" Eyebrows were indeed raised when Pain sighed.

"Yes, but what about if she is prevented from reaching her target and accomplishing physical contact due to some barrier or the fact that she might be unable to engage in taijutsu? I need to see if her other skills are sufficient to consider her for official membership." His attention turns towards the anxious kunoichi. "You are to behead Hidan in a fight. And Hidan, you may not willingly allow her to behead you. It is to be a fight."

Hidan was about to protest when Kiyoko stood up and her hands flashed through a series of hand signs. A scroll poofed into her hands and she unraveled the scroll to reveal her scythe. She twirled the weapon adeptly through her hands before glancing at Hidan. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get your ass up and fight already!" Hidan raised his eyebrow at Kiyoko's tone and did not appreciate the profanity directed at him.

Hidan reached for his scythe but made no move to get up… that is until Kiyoko's scythe soared towards him. In a single fluid motion, he stood up and blocked the swipe with his scythe. "What the fuck Kiyoko-chan?"

"Idiot, why are you so scared of fighting? We are both immortal or are you scared that the mighty immortal Jashinist will lose to a woman?" If anything could annoy the Jashinist into forgetting his manners, it was certainly this statement. Five swipes of his triple bladed scythe later and Kiyoko was at least a couple meters away, holding her scythe in a defensive manner. A small cut appeared in her right cheek which made her smirk. Hidan realized what he had done and returned to his normal overprotective self, but when he approached, he had to jump right to avoid being beheaded.

"What the fuck?!?" She smirked at his angry reaction. He looked into the eyes of the woman that a few moments ago, had been playing with his hair and hugging him. Her eyes had hardened into a steely glint.

"Just fight me already… We both are incapable of dying so stop being a pussy and fight me like a man." Hidan's brow furrowed, but he finally nodded and held his scythe with a new intent. She took another slash at him that he barely avoided. She leaned in close to his ear. "Please do not hold back. Think of it this way: if I am stuck with you for eternity, I want to be stuck with a strong, caring man."

He smirked back and slashed at the air millimeters from her head. "Alright Kiyoko-koibito." She scowled at the excess affection but on the inside, felt like she was on Cloud Nine.


	12. I Forgot?

Greetings!  
Do not forget to R&R - I love hearing what your opinions are about my works of art (cautiously looks around to make sure that Sasori and Deidara do not argue)  
Also, check out my profile to learn more and read more stories ^_^  
I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki T_T

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: I Forgot?

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Last Resort – Papa Roach  
Reason: Highlights a portion of Kiyoko's life and her thoughts prior to meeting Hidan and Kakuzu.**_

* * *

After finally seeing Hidan get serious, Pain told the two immortals to fight in the training room. Good thing because within five minutes, the whole area was torn up with deep grooves in the earth and most of the greenery had slashes. Hidan had not managed to get a single hit on Kiyoko while Kiyoko had not been able to get close enough to the Jashinist to scratch him due to the rope attached to the scythe with which he could halfway launch long distance attacks. She cursed when she managed to avoid a rain of kunai that she did expect him to launch, but tripped on a root. She saw the scythe going towards her and managed to avoid the brunt of the blow as it scratched her cheek.

Hidan yanked the scythe back and licked the blood off. _Her blood… It is as sweet as I thought it would be…_ He immediately began to trace the Jashin symbol on the ground and Kiyoko's eyes widened.

_I do not know of any ninjutsu that Hidan is capable of, but whatever he is doing... I cannot let him finish. _She charged and swung her scythe at Hidan's head just as he finished the symbol. She heard shouts, but ignored them, grinning when her blade connected with the surprised Jashinist's neck.

"Uh… Kiyoko-chan… Just a warning, but you are going to be very pissed in a few seconds…" His head flew cleanly off the neck, but now Kiyoko was confused until her head began to fly off of her neck, eyes wide. Her body planted the scythe in the ground to stop her from falling over, but her head flew and landed a few feet away.

"Hidan-kun… is this one of the abilities that comes with being a Jashinist?" Cautiously, he confirmed it and she glared at Kakuzu. "Kakuzu-kun… why did you not inform me of this ability before I decided to cut off his head?"

He walked over to her head and put gloves on when he gently picked up her head. "Well, in all honesty, I forgot."

Deidara and Tobi thought laughing at this moment was funny until Kiyoko shot them a death glare. "So… Let me get this straight… You knew this could happen, but you did not FUCKING TELL ME BECAUSE YOU FUCKING FORGOT?!?"

Hidan's eyes widened as this was usually his reaction to having his head chopped off, but inside, he was pleased at the spunk that Kiyoko could display. Kakuzu was not very sympathetic. "Be more polite or you are not getting your head sewed back on…"

Kiyoko's eyes narrowed, but she lowered her eyes. "Sorry Kakuzu-kun, but you do not have to sew my head back; just place my head back onto my neck and the skin will repair the damage." He nodded and almost immediately, her body began to regenerate the lost tissue.

Pain came forth. "I officially welcome you to the Akatsuki Kiyoko. Make yourself comfortable and prepare yourself for any and all missions I set forth." Kiyoko nodded as Pain and Konan took their leave.

Zetsu came forth and both halves congratulated her before retreating into the ground to locate their next dinner. Kisame promptly poked fun at Hidan for getting beheaded and at Kiyoko for getting beheaded also. Itachi merely nodded and gave a half smirk before dragging the fishlike ninja off to a mission. Deidara kicked Hidan's head into a tree. "You got owned, un." Sasori rolled his eyes and after nodding at Kiyoko, dragged an overenthusiastic Tobi to the mission that he unfortunately had to 'train' the hyperactive ninja on.

Hidan's head began to shout various profanities. "Kakuzu, drag your ass over here and stitch my head back so I can fucking sacrifice that blonde idiot!" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and he made his way to Hidan's head when he felt Kiyoko poke him. Upon seeing a glint in her eyes, he nodded. Picking up Hidan's headless body none too gently, he used a teleportation jutsu and vanished in a puff of smoke. Hidan's eyes widened and he was angry. "What the fuck!?! Kakuzu you bastard!" Deidara began laugh when Kiyoko glanced at him sideways.

"Deidara-san… shut up please…" The blonde raised an eyebrow as Kiyoko walked to the Jashinist's head and gently picked him up. "Hidan-kun… Sorry that I was being… well…"

Hidan sighed and stared at the kunoichi. "It's ok Kiyoko-chan. You had to do something since I really didn't want to fight you…" She cradled the head gently in her arms and began to walk back to the base, Deidara following her.

"He's enjoying this too much, un…" Kiyoko looked down and noticed exactly where Hidan's gaze was held, not that he had a choice with the way he was being held, and she immediately redirected his gaze. Hidan was about to retort when Kiyoko ran her right hand through his hair and traced his jaw line.

When they entered, Deidara bid them farewell and told them about the art he was preparing for when Sasori and Tobi returned from their mission. Hidan sweat dropped and looked at Kiyoko. "So… why does Kakuzu have my body? I'm not exactly fucking happy with that…"

They entered Kiyoko's room where Kiyoko placed Hidan's head on a pillow. "He will fully heal your body and tomorrow reattach your head." He frowned but remained silent as he watched Kiyoko remove various yukatas from her dresser. Grumbling she yanked out two yukatas. "Which one looks better?"

Hidan stared at the outfits not knowing which response will result in a happy kunoichi. His eyes swayed from the light purple with a red obi to a black with a white obi. "Um… the black and white one?"

Kiyoko raised her eyebrow and strode over to the body-less Jashinist. She gently ran her hand through his hair and stroked his face, making him look directly into her eyes. "I asked you which one I would look better in… I did not want a question in response to my question Hidan-koi."

"Neither!" He shouted out, red faced. She raised her eyebrow but laughed.

"If I cannot wear either, what am I supposed to wear? I will not leave this room not clothed." Hidan blushed as motioned towards the black and white one. Kiyoko smirked and stroked his cheek. "Was that really hard?" Turning to her bathroom to change, she barely caught Hidan's whispered words.

"You have no fucking idea…"


	13. Immortals Playing the Waiting Game…

Hey everybody!  
Just one more day of finals and then... holidays!!!  
I have posted a new story, "Controlling the Iron Heart". It is a Kakashi/OC/Sasori fiction where a civilian friend of our favorite Copy ninja discovers her kekkei genkai and Sasori decides he must have her as a subordinate.  
In other news, FallenSilent has drawn a picture of Kiyoko (thanks again! ^_^). In my profile, I have posted a link since links in stories have the tendency to not work.  
Please R&R - I love reviews!  
I do not own Naruto, FallenSilent's drawing, or Immortal by Adema.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Immortals Playing the Waiting Game…

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Immortal – Adema  
Reason: Kiyoko and Hidan's immortal life together… forever obviously…**_

* * *

Hidan had to admit, being a head was not half bad if he could sleep with Kiyoko, but waking up at 4:00 A.M. because she had a nightmare was not great… especially since he could not shake her out into consciousness due to the fact he was lacking a body. He was facing the ceiling and unable to turn around to nudge Kiyoko awake. She just kept crying while he was trying to quietly wake up. "Uh Kiyoko-chan…" The tears merely continued and she started whimpering. Hidan now had no choice. Gathering a deep breath with lungs he at the moment did not have access to, he shouted, "KIYOKO, WAKE YOUR ASS UP!!!" Kiyoko squeaked in surprise and rolled out of bed.

"HIDAN! WHAT THE FUCK?!?" Hidan was now happy that she was no longer crying, but now her eyes where full of anger.

_She looks so hot when she's mad… _"You wouldn't wake up… and I could not sleep." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

Later at 11:00 A.M.

"Kiyoko-chan! Tobi found Hidan-san's head on the top of the base. Does Tobi get a cookie?" The hyperactive ninja had said Jashinist's head in his arms and was holding his head rather haphazardly. Hidan had now resigned himself to his fate and really would rather face some sadistic punishment at the hands of Kiyoko rather than the torturous innocence of Tobi. Kiyoko sighed and held out her hands in which Tobi tossed Hidan's head. The silvery haired head let loose some choice profanity at Tobi while Kiyoko just sighed.

After Hidan ran out of air, Kiyoko covered his mouth and directed Tobi to the kitchen. She mentioned the hiding spot that she had found out where Deidara had stored his precious cookies and Tobi's visible eye widened in glee as he ran to the kitchen in anticipation. Held the head and looked deep into his lavender eyes. She sighed, "What am I going to do with you…?" He tried to look innocent, but that only made her smile. "I guess you suffered enough for now. Let us find Kakuzu-kun and have him sew you up. Please be polite… I would rather not have a headache before we eat lunch." Hidan smiled and would have nodded if he had a neck.

* * *

Kakuzu was counting some money on the kitchen table when Deidara burst in, furious that Tobi had somehow gotten wind of his hidden stash of cookies. Sasori merely rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to try to find something edible. Tobi had rushed him back to the base so that he could hurry to persuade everyone that he was Akatsuki material. Pain and Konan were nowhere to be found in the base, but then again, the other members did not see them very often. Zetsu was off terrorizing the remnants of battlefields for a meal. Kisame and Itachi, however, were still away on a mission so the Akatsuki base had the odd feel of incompleteness. Hidan was carried in by Kiyoko who smiled upon locating the treasurer. "Kakuzu-kun?" He looked up and upon seeing the head, rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Bring him to my room." Smiling, she scooped up the head and Hidan complained when she placed him next to his body and was about to turn to leave.

"Kiyoko-chan… can you stay here at least until Kakuzu gets here?" She smiled and sat next to his head and body. "Thanks."

"No problem… we need to get along I suppose… Being immortal and everything with all these feelings…" She unconsciously had her hands in his hair. Hidan could never tell her, but he loved the feeling. He hummed happily, something that Kiyoko noticed immediately. "Hidan-kun… thanks for everything."

He looked confused but smiled. "No problem but seriously… What the fuck is taking that money whore so long to get here though?"

* * *

"Alright, let me confirm this. Deidara, you bet that in five minutes, Hidan will be shouting profanities and demand Kiyoko-chan to carry him down to harass me. Sasori bets in twenty minutes and Tobi has already lost because Hidan did not totally flip out immediately upon entering the kitchen." The treasurer could already see the money in his hands. No one else really knew the exact effects that the young kunoichi had on the Jashinist but Kakuzu intended to reap every monetary benefit possible.

* * *

"So Itachi-san… Why do you think that their love will never last?" Itachi raised his eyebrow as if annoyed that Kisame questioned his observation.

"Because… Yoko-sama and Hidan may both be immortal, but they are so different. Yoko-sama is an intelligent woman who would be bored of Hidan within a month at most. She is not a woman who is interested in pleasures of the flesh so once she is bored, she will be content with an intellectual relationship with someone who understands her better; even if that means that there is no physical contact." Kisame snorted at his assessment and Itachi tilted his head at the former Mist ninja, silently inquiring as to the hilarity in the matter.

"You are definitely ignorant as to the ways of love. You see, I could tell that Kiyoko-san is not a vain or sinful woman. However, it is apparent that Hidan holds a definite place in her heart. Itachi-san, consider this: a woman who is immortal, but has a killing touch, is likely to be remorseful about her actions. I bet that if anything, she would wish away her immortality and take her life, but Hidan changes everything because he is the first one she is unable to kill. They are both bound to this world and this gives them an unnaturally strong bond that can overcome Hidan's mental weaknesses. Besides, she is unused to the touch of anyone so being able to finally touch someone and be touched without death resulting is a good feeling." Itachi could not help but be impressed with Kisame's observations.

"Kisame… when did you ever get the time to think about this?"

"During the initiation fight. Those two have way too similar fighting styles; they take a long ass time."

Later at 12:00 P.M.

Hidan was not happy. He was still in Kakuzu's room waiting for him to stitch up his head. Kiyoko had fallen asleep and Hidan willing to allow her since her sleep had been invaded by unpleasant nightmares. She was leaning against the wall, holding Hidan's head so tightly that if he had been attached to his body still, he would have had his blood circulation cut off.

* * *

Kakuzu had already happily collected his winnings which he was now counting, but Sasori was confused as to why the stitched ninja insisted in staying in the kitchen. Smirking he replied, "I want to see exactly how much patience he has developed."

* * *

Flashback

_Kiyoko looked around her. She did not know why the villagers glared at her all the time. She did not understand what she did wrong. She did not ask for this; any of this._

_The looks on their faces stung so badly. If they could kill, a person lacking her immortality would have died a thousand times over. She did not hesitate when she was receiving her ninja training because at least she would learn how to avoid the gazes and sneers most of the time. Her masked sensei merely asked that she call him Mask-sensei. Kiyoko was confused as to why someone would wish to remain so anonymous, but she complied with his wishes. If anything, the mask stopped her from seeing the glares she probably received._

_Training today was easy, but the way to her apartment was anything but. She got tripped twice, stones thrown at six times, and even a kunai was thrown her way. Sighing, upon entering her building, she headed for her bathroom. Pulling out a kunai, she was about to touch it to her wrist when she heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" _

_Running to the door, she opened it to reveal Itachi Uchiha. "Yoko-sama?" His eyes, focused on the kunai still in her hands. "You aren't doing that again are you?"_

"_Why does it matter? It is not like I can die from blood loss anyways." Itachi pulled the kunai away and she looked into his deep eyes. "Well Mr. ANBU captain, what is it?"_

"_You know that you really don't require more training from Mask-sensei. I heard that you are even better than him now you know." She rolled her eyes._

"_Tachi-kun, is that all? If it is, I would like to clean up from training." He walked away but paused for a moment._

"_Will you ever stop cutting? I mean I know you can't die, but still…" Kiyoko does not turn around for fear that Itachi will see the tears she is now trying to hide from the Sharingan user, but she feels that he already knows._

"_This is the closest I feel to dying and that gives me some peace in just thinking that I might be able to leave without hurting more people… maybe when I will stop when I find someone who gives me a reason to live." Itachi feels his heart twist, but knows that her kekkei genkai is too deadly for her to find true love… with him anyways._

End Flashback

* * *

Kiyoko awakens in Kakuzu's room, still holding the head of a now sleeping Jashinist close to her. She glances at a clock in the room, 4:00 P.M. _Fuck… Kakuzu-kun, where are you…? Not that I am not enjoying this or anything…_ Kiyoko looks at her arms and sees that there are no longer any faint lines anymore. Since she met those two, she felt too preoccupied and perhaps, too happy to do that anymore. _Funny how when I had the dream earlier this morning… I was crying. I hope Hidan-kun did not see that. But now… It feels reassuring…_


	14. Bleeding Immortals

Greeting everybody!  
My home away from the dorm has really bad internet = hard to research and upload my stories...  
Do not forget to R&R - Reviews are like cookies; everybody wants them.  
Also, check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Thnks fr th Mmrs' - Fall Out Boy

* * *

Chapter 14: Bleeding Immortals

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Thnks fr th Mmrs – Fall Out Boy  
Reason: The mixed joy that Kiyoko gets from her memories**_

* * *

Hidan massaged the spot where his head had just been reunited with his neck. The two immortals were not pleased in the slightest upon seeing the treasurer enter his room. Laughing, Kakuzu finally sewed Hidan together and apologized to Kiyoko several times before she waved him off with a 'whatever'. Exactly where Kiyoko had disappeared to was a mystery that everyone so Hidan set off on a search to find his fellow immortal.

* * *

Kiyoko's Room…

Hidan walked in without knocking and honestly what was the worst punishment that could befall an immortal? Frowning upon seeing the empty room, he looked in her bathroom. Flipping on the switch, he was instantly blinded by the multitude of light bulbs. Swearing, the Jashinist stumbled out of her room and continued the search.

* * *

Kiyoko was tracing out the words with her kunai, delicate was her grip, but sharp was the kunai's edge as she had to remind herself before she hurt someone. The other members cared for her and seeing an old friend hurt her.

* * *

The Kitchen…

Hidan peeked inside as was now irate as to the location of the kunoichi. Walking into the former battleground of the cookie battle that had commenced between Deidara and Tobi, he noticed something odd. A great portion of food was missing.

* * *

Kiyoko was almost done and the words were carved into the chosen medium of her art. Rereading the words she had written brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

The Living Room…

Sasori and Kakuzu were watching the television with bored expressions. The puppet master sighed. "Must we watch this? I have already seen 'History of the Sand' already."

"I don't see why we even have a television of this size. It is a waste of money." Sasori rolled his eyes as Kakuzu changed the channel and now they were watching 'Icha Icha' marathon.

"Change. This show is stupid." Hidan raised his eyebrow as he walked in the living room.

"I swear you heathens are going to burn in hell for watching that shit." Kakuzu gave Hidan the finger as he changed channels.

"The fuck you want Hidan?" Kakuzu muttered. His mood was starting to rise as he realized he had found the 'History of the Ryo' that he had been looking forward to watching.

"I can't find Kiyoko-chan. Any ideas?" Both men shook their heads and Hidan groaned. After the silver haired man left, Sasori turned his head to Kakuzu.

"Is it a good idea to lie to him? It is obvious how possessive and overprotective he is of her." Kakuzu smirked.

"Kiyoko-chan gave specific instructions that he is not to find her until she wants to be found." Sasori rolled eyes and stared at the television.

* * *

Kiyoko breathed a sigh of relief. _Almost finished…_

* * *

Hidan's Room…

The Jashinist burst in and grabbed various supplies around his room. _What if they came back from the Leaf Village to get her?_ Throwing everything in a backpack, he went all around the base to double check if anyone had any information on the former Leaf kunoichi. That failing, he sighed and stepped out into the forest surrounding the base.

* * *

Smirking, Kiyoko had only one more word. Carving the kanji, her concentration shattered, "KIYOKO-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" The kunai slipped. Kiyoko winced as the ninja knife scratched her right hand and the kanji was ruined. However, panic set in as she realized that Hidan was coming closer and closer.

"Fuck…" Kiyoko's hard work was ruined and she frantically summoned her scythe from her scroll and began to correct the ruined work.

* * *

Hidan heard something faint and took off immediately. Within a moment of running, he heard the sound of metal scraping on…

* * *

Kiyoko had managed to carve out almost all of the kanji on the tree she had been carving out. There were only a few lines left and once she was done, she could go back to the base. Hearing twigs snap, she was about to swipe at the tree to remove all of the remaining offending kanji, but she tripped upon hearing the sound disturbance. In a dash, Hidan caught her, but his right hand bleed as he also caught the scythe and stopping it from slashing her. Kiyoko saw the cut on Hidan's hand and her eyes widened. "Hidan-kun… I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I was worried about you Kiyoko-chan." Kiyoko's eyes lowered and she felt guilty. "So… what have you been working on?"

"A gift for you… but I messed up one of the kanji and that really ruined the whole message…" Hidan laughed which made Kiyoko turn her face towards him in irritation. He leaned his forehead against hers which calmed down the kunoichi.

"Knowing you're safe is a gift enough." They two leaned towards each other in a brief kiss. Breaking apart, Hidan's lavender eyes met Kiyoko's crimson ones. "We need to head back Kiyoko-chan."

Kiyoko's bloody right hand grabbed Hidan's equally stained right. "Hidan-kun… I want to make a promise with you…" Hidan nodded and Kiyoko continued. "I will never again lie or have others lie about me to you. I told Kakuzu to stay quiet so I could prepare a surprise for you." Hidan nodded silently and together, they held their right hands together, the immortal blood mixing. A strange surge of power seemed to emanate from the blood vow they had just made.

Hidan kissed her forehead. "Come on. I can tell you're tired so I will carry you." Kiyoko nodded as Hidan bent down. Carrying her piggy back style, they dashed off towards the Akatsuki base.

* * *

The next day…

Kakuzu walked into the living room and found Hidan sacrificing the television for the sinful shows it had displayed. The treasurer had took take a deep breath so that he would not explode at the destruction of pricy items. "We have a mission. Get ready." Hidan pulled a pike out of the ravaged television and nodded.

"Is Kiyoko-chan coming?" Kakuzu shook his head and Hidan sighed.

"Leader-sama said she has a mission that in a day, she will leave for another mission so we have to be without her." Hidan nodded and as he moved to his room, Kiyoko came out and saw him.

"Hidan-kun… I heard you have a mission now and tomorrow I have a mission so it might be a while." Hidan cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly. "There is a present for you just so you know…" Hidan looked into her crimson eyes and nodded. She waved as the Jashinist and the stitched ninja left.

Kakuzu sighed as Hidan yanked him towards the forest. Hidan reached the decimated tree, decimated meaning a tenth being destroyed, and read some newly carved kanji. Hidan, thanks for giving me a reason to look forward to immortality and for me being glad that no other can touch me.


	15. The Wish I Had Wanted

Greetings loyal readers!  
Please R&R - I love reviews!  
Do not forget to check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Who I Am Hates Who I've Been' by Relient K.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: The Wish I had Wanted

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Who I Am Hates Who I've Been – Relient K  
Reason: Kiyoko's regret of her past and what her prior wishes were…**_

* * *

Kiyoko had felt the silence that was the lack of Hidan around her. Without anyone who could so much as touch her skin, she felt lonely even though the others talked and she talked back. The various conversations were amusing indeed, but nonetheless, sometimes she wanted the Jashinist around even if it was to simply feel his silky hair. She had before had difficulty accepting herself because… no one really could accept her.

* * *

Flashback

_Kiyoko had heard about a shrine where if you did whatever the spirit commanded, you would be granted one wish. Now the question was her troublesome immortality or the curse that was her Death Touch?_

_On a page in a random notebook, she began to list the disadvantages of both 'gifts'. The advantage list, although long, still was halfheartedly written compared to the bitter strong style that the disadvantage list had._

_Grunting in annoyance, Kiyoko tosses the book onto a shelf and plopped onto her bed._

End Flashback

* * *

Kakashi found a notebook he had never noticed before. Oddly enough, it under a sink in the kitchen and while he expected something odd from Kiyoko, this was not the level of oddity. On one page, all that was written was Death Touch while on another, immortality was inscribed. This pattern repeated until the whole book was filled. By the looks of it, she had traced over the words when the notebook could no longer hold more writing.

* * *

Itachi walked by and through the open door, noticed Kiyoko polishing her scythe with a forlorn look. He knew that she missed Hidan and although a slight emotional tinge hit him, he ignored it and thought of what would make Kiyoko happy. Knocking on the door, she looked up with a smile that instantly appeared. _She always tries to hide her pain._ "Yoko-sama, want to play shogi?" He felt a smile fly across his face as Kiyoko's smile became genuine.

"Sure. It had been awhile since I have played with someone and I highly doubt Hidan knows or even has the patience for this game." Itachi smirked as they walked to the living room. Kisame was cleaning Samehada carefully and decided that stealing chakra from a napping Tobi would add that final shimmer of power. Deidara and Sasori were having yet another artistic disagreement but fell silent as Kiyoko walked into the room.

Kiyoko set up the game board as Itachi watched her movements, most notably her barely exposed wrists. As she stretched her arm to place all of the pieces, her yukata sleeve drew up which exposed her arms. He smiled as he noted no more lines of mutilation present. Kiyoko noticed the facial expression but shook it off as Itachi having a random moment. Kisame's eyes widened however. "No way… he does smile!"

Kiyoko laughed which although it was at a certain Uchiha's expense, he sucked it up for the sake of the moment. Deidara passed over some ryo to Sasori who looked pleased with himself while Tobi was still in his personal dreamland. Smiling, Kiyoko looked in a book that she had barely remembered to pack. It really would not have been for the best if the Leaf Village found out about her ambitions to get rid of her gifts.

* * *

Yuki opened her eyes for the first time in years. _The time has come for another to earn a wish…_ She brushed her silvery hair out of her grey eyes and she surveyed the day through the window of her temple. She opened the wardrobe that was in her room to reveal a mirror with a silver frame. Touching the mirror's surface, ripples formed to take on the form of another woman. The woman had short black hair and piercing red eyes. A smirk crossed the spirit's face as she recognized the cursed kunoichi reflected in her mirror.

"So… Orochimaru's ultimate creation is the subject of a wish…? Interesting… things have certainly changed since my last awakening." Her fingers traced the golden words that began to wrap around the silver trimmed mirror. "Hmm… interesting thoughts you have today Kiyoko-chan… Immortality, Death Touch, shogi, silver hair, and Hidan? Quite the jumble, but these words hold an odd significance with you… You will prove interesting." Smirking, the golden words receded back into the mirror and the color vanished.

The door to the temple opened suddenly as a wind blew through. As fast as it came, the wind died down. She walked to her cabinet and touched a mask that hung upon a hook. A rush of energy seemed to saturate the air but more than that, the feeling of foreboding darkened the air. Pure silver teeth seemed to brighten up the surrounding air and she could not help but admire how the impure light was accentuated by the dark feelings around her.

* * *

Kiyoko shivered all of a sudden causing Itachi to look up at her in concern. Her hands shook but soon she regained control of the unusual sensations wrecking havoc. Dashing to a mirror that was hung in the hallway, she managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes as they faded back into the normal red instead of a faint grey. Itachi had caught the reversion and looked at Kiyoko with concern and managed to catch her as she fainted. Luckily her yukata covered parts of her skin that could have killed him.

The other members saw mysterious golden words encode themselves upon the hallway mirror. "What are you willing to do to have your wish come true?"

* * *

Hidan felt something, almost a tremor come from his heart. Kakuzu paused and looked at his partner. "If you hurry up, you can hurry back you know…" Hidan felt an odd urge as he tugged his headband from around his neck. The two looked down at the metal as odd writing surfaced.

"What would you do if you were simply forgotten and tossed aside for a wish?" Hidan gave a 'what-the-fuck?' look at Kakuzu. The treasurer poked the headband and upon the touch, the wording faded as if it was never there. Silence followed and with a glance at each other, the two men took off towards the bounty they had to gather.

Kakuzu frowned upon seeing the writing. _It resembles Kiyoko's script…_

Hidan freaked out on the inside. Worry for Kiyoko erupted but to him, the thought of being without Kiyoko was like a blade that twisted inside of his heart… If anyone could destroy his heart, she could but to do so when she had mended it from its agony…

* * *

This chapter goes out to my muses: Asuma and Kushina. You two are very different but all in all, the ideas flow from our conversations and help in every way.


	16. Reversion

Greetings everyone!  
Please R&R - I love reviews!  
Also, check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day.

Muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki. Thanks everyone!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Reversion

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day  
Reason: Hidan and Kiyoko thinking of being alone due to Yuki's interference.**_

* * *

Flashback

_Kiyoko rubbed her arms restlessly and knew that she should refrain from such activity but it made her feel alive; correction was the only thing that made her feel alive. She walked through the village thanking the forces that be that everyone left her alone. Then she felt someone grip her wrist with a glove. Groaning she faced a pink haired kunoichi. "Is there a reason you are using a chakra infused hand against me Sakura-chan? You know that I really have fragile bones."_

"_Your bones are the least of my concern. Just curious as to why you keep cutting… I know your body can heal itself and you are unable to die of blood loss, but nonetheless the emotional damage you are doing is even worse."_

_Kiyoko waves her off and rolls her eyes. "I do not even cut that often… the cuts randomly reappear; I swear!" Sakura's brow furrowed but she sighed._

"_You are an unusual case… medically you are the perfect experiment… but there is…" Kiyoko snorted._

"_I told you already, I refuse to become your or Tsunade-sama's test subject for jutsus and poison." Sakura looked slightly sad as she shook her head._

"_That's not it… did something happen on your last mission? You seem more on edge than usual…" Kiyoko's eyes narrow but slowly she nods._

"_Someone… someone managed to sort of fight off my Death Touch. Well, I guess fight off is not an accurate statement; more like delay it. This guy I had to kill, it was like he placed his chakra to the portion of his body I touched. It only prolonged that idiot's agony." Kiyoko shuddered and poked the scratches on her arms that began to heal themselves with a black glow. "I wish that sometimes, this pain I caused could send me to the grave. What that man did was an obvious unhealthy attachment to life."_

_Sakura looked at Kiyoko and sighed. "Or maybe you have an unhealthy attachment to death. Is that why you seek the spirit that grants a wish…? A wish that the requirements are so mysterious… what would you do to obtain your wish? I have no clue about what you would wish for but still…"_

"_Sakura-chan, I wish there was a way I could help without hurting…" Before Sakura could respond, Kiyoko used a teleportation jutsu and a sudden breeze scattered the white rose petals that had gathered where she stood. Sakura sighed as she watched the petals flutter._

"_Kiyoko-san… you need to open up more."_

End Flashback

* * *

Itachi scowled at the idiots crowding around Kiyoko. "Give her space; if she accidentally moves and brushes against you, consider yourself dead." There was a slight movement, but once the Uchiha glared at them, everyone rushed out of the room except him and Kisame. "Kisame… carefully pull up her sleeves." Nodding, the blue man did so and did a double take seeing what were undoubtedly the marks of self laceration.

"When did this happen…?" Itachi frowned and took the kunoichi's vitals. A pocket sized notebook mysteriously appeared into his hands as he seemed to take notes on Kiyoko's condition.

"Well, earlier I noticed that her wounds were not on her arms and she is horrible at transformation jutsu so I know she could not have hid those cuts if she wanted to. Also, she has never been one for makeup or such so she did not have these earlier. " Kisame nodded as Itachi glanced at him. "Water and a cloth?" The Uchiha nodded and Kisame departed.

Itachi reached for bandages and antiseptic. Gloves quickly come onto his hands as he reached for her arms and he flinched upon feeling an almost deathly cold touch. "Yoko-sama, what has happened to you…?" She flinched as if hearing his words and began to groan. Itachi's eyes widened and he let the Sharingan slide onto his eyes. He watched in disbelief as her black hair began, thread by thread, to turn silver.

* * *

Kakuzu was in perpetual disbelief as his partner began to rush around in determination to hurry the little bounty hunting trip. Hidan stopped only once to perform a sacrificial ritual but other than that, he quickly accomplished the kills necessary for money and for once, without an elaborate speech. "Hidan… why are you restless?"

"You know as well as I do that something is happening to Kiyoko-chan…" The lack of profanity definitely took the treasurer by surprise. "It pisses me off not being able to know… what if something fucking bad happened to her?" Kakuzu released the held breath he had.

"Well, we only have one more target and then we can return to base." The Jashinist's glance flickered at him for a second before nodding.

* * *

Yuki's fingers flexed as she watched Itachi wrap Kiyoko's arms through the mirror in her wardrobe. "So close…" Yuki touched the mirror with her left hand and watched as the mirror reverted to reflect her own image, her hairs' silver color slowly dissolving into a dark, black color. Looking into her once pure grey eyes, she noted a crimson splotching upon them. "Soon…"

* * *

Kiyoko's eyes snapped open and looking around, she was in a room that she immediately knew was not in the Akatsuki base. She saw a window and when she carefully approached, she noticed a cold fog around. Frowning, she noticed that her yukata felt lighter and cursed under her breath realizing none of her scrolls were in any of her pockets, hidden or visible. Grumbling, she for once felt comforted by the protective Death Touch she possessed and walked towards the door. Opening the door, her breath hitched as she found herself staring at herself. "If this is a fucking genjutsu, I will kill you Tachi-kun…"

Smirking, the person in front of her pointed to a mirror in a wardrobe. Turning towards it, Kiyoko screamed seeing the silver hair and grey eyes that she now had.


	17. Prerequisite

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses: Asuma, Kushina, and Zetsu_Akatsuki.  
Some of my current readers may notice the rating change from T to M - This is due to my own concerns about language and in case I decide to add a lemon. If I do, there will be warnings posted.  
Please R&R and check out my profile for more stories and an update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or 'Sad Statue' by System of a Down.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Prerequisite

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Sad Statue – System of a Down  
Reason: Love really changes things…**_

* * *

Kiyoko tore her eyes away from the mirror to glare at the kunoichi who resembled what she really looked like. "You have five seconds to explain yourself before I subject you to my Death Touch." The person in front of her laughed.

"You cannot defeat a spirit using the Death Touch. Our powers are above those of mortals, even gifted mortals such as yourself." Kiyoko narrowed her foreign eyes and grumbled.

"Why the hell are you in my body and I assume this is your body…" The laugh sounded foreign coming from the body.

"My name is Yuki and I know that in the past, you sought a wish did you not Kiyoko-chan? In order to grant your wish, I must merge with your spirit and in a sense, we merge our bodies. We are currently within your head but in real life, you look like me or rather the form you are in now." Yuki played with the black hair and smirked as Kiyoko glared at her.

"You must surely know that now I do not desire a wish. I have no need to wish away anything anymore." Kiyoko's breath hitched when she saw Yuki charge her; a delicate hand around her throat slamming Kiyoko into the wall.

"There is a wish in you and I have been brought to life to fulfill it. My revival shall not be in vain." She releases Kiyoko and walks over to the mirror in the wardrobe. Placing a hand on the frame, the mirror reveals the now confused Akatsuki members trying to figure out why she changed. "You see, until everything is resolved in my mind, you will remain unconscious to the real world."

Kiyoko rubbed her throat in irritation and looked at Yuki. "So… what must we resolve if I really do not have a wish I want granted anymore?"

Yuki's face was smug as she surveyed Kiyoko's eyes, or rather her own. "Make a wish then on something else, pay the price for it and then business will be complete." Kiyoko groaned but a contemplating look swept her features.

"I wish for you to never force your wishes onto anyone else." Kiyoko watched as her body began to change into her own and Yuki's into her own. Kiyoko had never been happier to have her black hair around her.

"And you wish this as your wish?" Once Kiyoko nodded, Yuki smirked which made her angular face look sharp as a kunai. "Then you shall pay by becoming my host." Kiyoko's eyes widened and she fell inside the shrine, eyes open and hollow.

* * *

Itachi glared at the other members in the room who began to notice that Kiyoko's appearance begin to revert to normal. She quickly sat up but Itachi sensed something was wrong and when he looked into her eyes that confirmed it. He quickly backed away, activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, and pulled out a kunai. "Everyone, prepare for a battle." The others were confused until a scroll flew out of Kiyoko's sleeve and when it unraveled, her scythe appeared.

Kisame managed to counter a swipe of the scythe with his Samehada. "Kiyoko-chan, the hell's going on?" The woman laughed a clear, yet dark melody.

"How sweet, they are concerned about little Kiyoko-chan…" The voice was higher pitched and definitely not Kiyoko. The other members tensed, ready to disable her but she smirked. "Amazing isn't it what a kunoichi will do to get a wish; even offer her own body to attempt to keep others safer or so she thought." She looked at her nails with amusement. "It should only be about a week before Kiyoko's soul dissipates and I will have complete control of her body." Itachi's eyes narrowed as he turned to Sasori.

"Use your chakra strings to restrict her movement." Nodding the puppet master quickly restrained the kunoichi and bound her. However, fear of the Death Touch stopped them from taking further motion.

"Hmm… interesting… Pity that a prodigy like Kiyoko is horrible at chakra manipulation…" Yuki tried to sever the strings with her own chakra only to have the chakra float about uncontrolled. "Ah… maybe having her as a host wasn't the smartest idea but I suppose at least she has a physical body." She sighed as Itachi stood in front of her, Mangekyo ablaze.

"Where is Kiyoko?" His voice was cold and hard which felt odd being directed at Kiyoko or rather her shell of a body.

Yuki smirked and pointed at her skull. "Trapped within her own mind. She has no control and will witness everything I do until she finally fades away. You know, if you really want to talk to her, I don't see the harm; doesn't affect the outcome in the slightest." Smirking, her head fell forward to rise once again. Fear etched onto Kiyoko's features.

"Tachi-kun; you… get me away from everyone. Use a sealing jutsu; something! I don't want to risk hurting someone." She winced in pain and curled up in a ball. Sasori glanced at Itachi momentarily.

"Should I release her or do you fear that whoever is controlling her will resume control?" Kiyoko's head shot up, eyes glazed in fear.

"Restraint! You cannot let the spirit Yuki influence anyone. Especially not Hidan." The light in her eyes shattered and hardened.

"Foolish… I will have everything… pity I can no longer use my wishes to harness people to do my bidding…" The deadened eyes flickered around. "The one called Hidan is not here is he… pity… I would have liked to see his expression when I rip out his heart." Itachi let the Mangekyo knock her out before he looked at the others around him.

"This is a problem… a very big problem… The Wish Spirit Yuki has now obtained a physical form."


	18. Chasm of her Mind

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses - Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, and Uchiha_Curse.

I also have posted another story "Orange Masks and Chopsticks" - a Tobi/OC, Madara/OC story.

To my surprise, this story is coming close to ending and there should only be a few more chapters left in this story to tell.

I do not own Naruto or "In the End" by Linkin Park.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Chasm of her Mind

_**Song of the Chapter:  
In the End – Linkin Park  
Reason: A mind that has been broken never can be put completely back together but we sure as hell can try.**_

* * *

Hidan burst through the door of the base and his lavender eyes narrowed seeing Kiyoko tied up in the interrogation room. Smirking, Yuki woke up and squealed seeing Hidan. "My my… aren't you the one to save me from my prison eh?"

Hidan frowned and looked at Itachi. "That's not fucking Kiyoko-chan. She talks less polite and this one's aura…" Yuki frowned and pouted.

"So… he actually has a brain. Too bad that Kiyoko's no longer awake nor will she ever be." This was too much for Hidan whose hand enclosed around the woman's throat. She smirked and laughed a horrible melody. "I have her body and it is mine to do with as I wish. Her wondrous kekkei genkai, this immortality, and a killer reputation make this the perfect host despite the flaws. Not being able to mold chakra well is a problem…"

"Get the fuck out of her." The Jashinist released her neck but was aching for a fight. Her laugh echoed as she glared at them.

"We made a teensy little deal. Because she had in the past had a desire to summon me for a wish, she is forced to make a wish even if she desires it not anymore. She decided to be noble and make it so that I can no longer tempt others with my wishes, but…" she smirked evilly and her eyes hardened, "My price was to have her body as a host." Hidan's eyes fall with sadness and he turns to Itachi.

"Is there a way that Kiyoko-chan can fight this bitch out of her?" Itachi looked thoughtfully before turning his Mangekyo on Yuki.

"Using Tsukiyomi I might be able to communicate with her the necessity to fight off this evil." The Jashinist nodded and Itachi looked deep within Yuki's eyes and his power began to activate. Yuki flinched feeling the raw chakra surge.

* * *

Inside of Kiyoko's Mind

_Itachi never saw anything like it before when using his Tsukiyomi. Around him was a swirling mass of snow and he could feel the cold biting into his skin as if he had no clothing. Looking around the swirling whiteness, he saw there was a mountain in front of him and a castle at the summit of said mountain. "Hn… good think I still have 72 hours to make this trek." Itachi made a hand sign and upon gathering chakra to his feet, dashed up the side of the mountain, ignoring the winds that at times, were about to topple him over._

_It felt like a near eternity before the Uchiha finally reached the summit of the mountain and the castle. However, the castle was very tall and imposing and Itachi frowned realizing how much time he spent. "65 hours, 35 minutes, and 23 seconds left…" Touching the door know of the castle, he managed to jump back just as ice spikes of chakra shot out from the door and they almost reached to the point where he jumped back. "Yoko-sama… what has happened to your mind to make you so… unreachable?"_

_Itachi looked up the walls of the castle and frowned upon feeling the chakra. "I cannot just run up the sides like I did with the mountain with that unusual icy chakra sticking to the walls like that…" He smirked at the prospect of a challenge and observed as the ice chakra spikes retracted back into the door. He tossed some shuriken at the door causing spikes to shoot where the shuriken came into contact with door. Itachi jumped and when his feet came into contact with the spike, more spikes shot off of the already extended spikes._

_The originally extended spikes appeared to be unaffected by the weight of spikes constantly growing off of more spikes. Itachi looked up and seeing a balcony sighed. "Almost there." Hand signs going, he launched a fireball downward at the spikes not with the intention to melt the ice, but to project him further upward. He rose at a swift speed and soon, flipping around, landed safely at the balcony. "64 hours, 12 minutes, and 5 seconds left…"_

_One step closer and the balcony began to crack. Frowning, the Uchiha quickly dashed inside the room and slamming the door shut, looked around him. The chill that was outside was nothing compared to the searing frigidness of the fortress. Itachi took a step forward and felt a window swirl around his body and disappear around of him. Running, the Uchiha saw a spiral staircase running the length of the building going downwards. Without hesitation, he jumped down and felt as if he was falling for millennia. Eventually, the floor of the castle came in sight and again, he used the Giant Fireball jutsu to slow his descent downwards and landed gracefully on his feet. Looking forward, he noticed Kiyoko chained to a wall with cracks all along her body as if she was made of glass or porcelain. She looked up at him with hollow eyes. "'Tachi-kun…"_

"_Yoko-sama… you cannot give up. You still have your immortal life ahead of you to live. You must pull together for your friends… For me… For that bastard Hidan…" A crack appeared on her cheek and she looked at his eyes, the Mangekyo Sharingan still ablaze._

"_It is dangerous for you to hold your Mangekyo so long, especially within the confines of one's mind… My mind is…" Her voice sounded hollow and dead to Itachi and he frowned._

"_Danger means nothing if I have to lose one of my few true friends to a malevolent wish spirit." A crack appeared in her jaw line and a few ice chips fell to the floor. "Yoko-sama… are you aware how much time and energy I spent trying to restore the sanity that was ripped away by the weakness in desiring a wish?"_

_She looked at him and her empty voice pierced his soul. "You have 30 hours, 3 minutes, and 54 seconds left before your energy gives out. Then in the real world, you will be unable to use your Sharingan yet alone your Mangekyo will you…?" Her eyes acquired a stern light as she glared at him. "You fucking idiot! You know I am being held by a spirit and that normal rules do not apply! Your chakra drains far faster and with less restraint than in your normal Tsukiyomi. Chances are you really do not have near the amount of time you normally would have."_

_Itachi cracked a rare smile and looked at his friend. "Can I not do something noble like you?" Kiyoko looked down and Itachi could hear more cracks forming across the ice that held her._

"_How are they…?"_

"_Scared more than anything of what could have happened to you. That fumbling idiot you cannot kill misses you." Kiyoko smiled as tears traveled down her face, wearing away at the ice._

"_Tell them I miss all of them and please…" her eyes blazed with emotion. "Please tell Hidan-kun that I… I love him!"_

_Itachi smirked as he began to disappear into crows. "Tell him yourself…" He was completely gone before he heard more cracks in the ice._

* * *

Back at base…

Although only a second passed in real life, Kisame could tell just by looking at his partner that he had exhausted a great deal of chakra and the blue man effortless caught the Uchiha. He wiped the bloody tears that leaked from his eyes. "Itachi-san… how is she?"

Yuki shook out of the quite reverie she was in and laughed cruelly. "She is but a mere prisoner to my power. Your little weak kekkei genkai is nothing!" She shook for a moment and coughed up blood. She looked inquisitively at Itachi and touched the blood. "This… this is my blood but not hers?"

"Tobi thinks that Kiyoko-chan is stronger than Yuki. Kiyoko-chan is rejecting Yuki from her body." Everyone looked at Tobi with mystery but no one could deny the truth held within the statement.

Almost like glass cracking, Kiyoko's image fell and once again Yuki's appearance appeared. Her cocky voice trembled in confusion. "I… I don't understand. My form reveals itself when I am ready to take her over, but how is she rejecting me?" Before any of the Akatsuki members could ponder the mystery, Sasori's binding chakra strings snapped as a hand burst in a shattering of ice and out of the Yuki's left arm. The hand snaked up and started to choke her. "What the hell?"

Another shattering of ice later and Kiyoko's head burst from her back. "Get the fuck out of my body…" Her left hand glowed a dangerous black as it moved up to cover her mouth and Kiyoko's right hand also burst out of the ice body to take the spot of the left. Yuki's eyes started to haze up before her body started to crack around Kiyoko.

Her face cracked as started to fall. Before cracking upon impact, there was a smirk. "The minute you loosen up and forget… I'll be in control again." The snap seemed to enable Kiyoko to shatter the rest of the ice covering her.

She rolled her shoulder in irritation. She smiled at the other Akatsuki members and laughed. "No welcome back?" There were many cheers all around and if was not for her Death Touch, she knew she would have been glomped.

"You fucking scared me…" Hidan swooped her up in a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he let her go for air, she smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"I am sorry… I did not mean to scare everyone or cave into…" Hidan stopped her by pulling her into another kiss. "Well… I certainly missed this."

Hidan looked seriously at her and stroked her face. "I could feel it in my heart that something horrible happened to you and if you were locked away or dead… I don't know what the fuck I would do if you did not know how I truly feel. So Kiyoko-chan…" he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it. Kiyoko gasped seeing the ring: a simple gold band with a small diamond in the middle. "Will you join me in immortal marriage?"

Kiyoko's eyes widened as tears started to fall on her cheeks. Hidan at first thought he did something wrong but she silenced him with a finger across his lips. "These are tears of joy… Yes… Yes Hidan I will marry you." The Jashinist had a big grin as the kunoichi launched herself at him and kissed him.

Kakuzu smiled before his eyes widened. "A wedding eh… Oh my fucking god! That is going to cost so much money!"


	19. Preparing a Jashinist Wedding

Greetings everyone! A shoutout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, and Uchiha_Curse!  
Please R&R and vote in my update poll - It was cleared when I completed one of my stories.  
I do not own Naruto or "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Preparing a Jashinist Wedding

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne  
Reason: Love is simple to talk about until you are head over heels.**_

* * *

Kiyoko touched the gold ring on her finger and smiled at the preparations going underway. Kakuzu might have had a heart attack, but he said to a certain extent he was willing to foot the bill but the gleam in Hidan's eyes promised yet another heart attack. Hidan was gleeful in telling the self proclaimed wedding planner Tobi exactly how a Jashinist wedding was run. "You know you all fucking are invited so don't pull any shit. Jashinists usually invite innocent people like villagers to weddings and sacrifice them all to Jashin-sama. If we do that, we feed Zetsu." Tobi happily squealed and began to follow the Jashinist around making sure to get everything right.

"Anything else Hidan-san?" Hidan smirked and began to talk more about the planning. Kakuzu was in the corner trying to calculate the costs and a vein was popping out of the man's forehead.

"Well; we need some fucking food but not just some cheap ass shit." Kakuzu's massages his temples in the corner as he listens. "Some cows can be brought to the wedding but not just any cows. Kiyoko-koi, what are those cows called that have the really tasty beef?"

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Kobe and are you really considering having cows are our wedding?" She sighed as he smirked and Kakuzu had another heart attack. "I guess so. Hey Deidara-kun, can you bring Kakuzu another heart? That is the second one that Hidan-koi killed today." The blond's profanity could be heard and an explosion indicated his displeasure.

"Fuck yes we are having beef. Fresh shit too!" Kiyoko crinkled her nose when Hidan corrected himself. "Fresh food I suppose." Tobi was enthusiastically writing everything down.

"Didn't Hidan-san say that a ritual had to be performed?" Hidan's eyes lit up at the mention of such and Zetsu glided in.

"Zetsu you leafy bastard get here; you'll love this." Kiyoko rolled her eyes and walked over to the door.

"I am going before I lose my lunch." Hidan laughed as he placed his arms around her waist. "You are a bastard sometimes you know."

He smirked before kissing her gently. "Yes but I'm your bastard." She laughed before heading outside. Hidan smirked before turning back to Tobi. "Write this shit down because it gets complicated like hell." Tobi was scribbling away swiftly as Hidan droned on.

* * *

Kiyoko sat on her bed staring at the ring on her hand as she smiled. She reached absentmindedly into her drawer and frowned as she got a splinter. She pulled out the offending object and when she saw it, her eyes softened. It was a photo of her and Kakashi right before a mission. She had to act the part of his wife and he her husband and they were in matching attire. It was an unusual mission but odder had been assigned and completed. She bit her lip and decided something; he deserved to know even if they had nothing past a best friend's relationship. She made up her mind and packing a small sack, she walked out and saw Hidan still in the full swing of wedding planning and smirked. _I never saw him the type to actually be into all this shit…_

Hidan felt her presence and turned around immediately all grins. She hugged him and he looked into her eyes. "Telling him right?" She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Be back soon alright? I suck at picking out wedding dresses."

Kiyoko laughed at this. "You would have me most likely wearing some bag that is not very flattering because you would not want others to look at me." He laughed before she interrupted him. "You are wearing something to cover your chest you know. My husband will not be ogled by Zetsu's soon to be dinner." He laughed as he nodded and knowing she had permission, she kissed him on the lips with the initial intent for it to be swift. However, Hidan had other intentions as he tickled her side and she gasped in an attempt to laugh. The Jashinist's tongue slipped in and Kiyoko moaned at the sensation. Tobi's visible eye widened widely realizing what the sound was.

"AH! Tobi's virgin ears!" He dashed out with the planning clipboard. Kiyoko chuckled and as her fiancé hugged her.

"He does realize that the two of us are still right?" He laughed and Kakuzu turned back in surprise and stared at Hidan.

"You actually are still a virgin?!?" Hidan nodded and held Kiyoko's hands.

"Jashin-sama's followers are forbidden such things outside of marriage. Marriage must be approved by Jashin-sama like this one was." He rubs the back of Kiyoko's hand with his thumb and she smiles as she leaves with the sack.

"Where is she going?" Kakuzu questioned.

Hidan bit his lip before picking up his scythe to go find Tobi. "To talk to a friend."

* * *

A few days later…

Kakashi sighed as he emerged from his bed. It was six in the morning and he felt like he wanted to spend all day if possible at the KIA monument, but figured that chances were a mission would pull him away. Just as he was about to leave through the window, he heard a knock at the door. Opening it, his eyes widened and he dropped the orange book in his hands. "Kiyoko?"

She nodded and before the man could properly gawk at her any further, she closed the door and sat on his couch. "I need to talk to you."

Kakashi was still in a state of shock watching the woman who had resisted all attempts of capture of persuasion sitting on his couch. He could sense the importance however by Kiyoko's serious tone. "About what?" Kiyoko sighed and bit her lip before showing Kakashi her hand. At first the silver haired man though she was going to change her mind and flip him off, but when he it…

"… You are an Akatsuki member…" She rolled her eyes and pointed to a different ring. "Oh… my… fucking… god…"

"Yeah." Kakashi looked like he was about to have a Kakuzu-sized heart attack. "What is that look for?"

"You are getting married… it is a lot to take in Kiyoko." She nodded and withdrew a scroll from within the Akatsuki robes she was currently wearing.

"This… is all the legal documentation you need to claim my home. I have no valuables there as you most likely already know, but this will allow you to claim that residence as your own." Kakashi looked up at her with confusion.

"You aren't going to keep it?" Kiyoko frowned and looked at him.

"The house or the ring?" Kakashi could hear the hurt tone in her voice and softened his eyes.

"You are immortal Kiyoko. After all of us die, with that documentation, she could live in the house long after everyone forgives your crimes. You really want to forfeit it?"

She nodded and played with her wedding ring. "The person I am marrying… we are both immortal so having a home really will not affect us. Both of us being shinobi also…" She stopped when she noticed Kakashi's brow furrowing. "Are you mad at me?"

Kakashi massaged his temples and sighed. "I am disappointed in some of the choices you have made and if you are marrying who I suspect is your fiancé…" she gave a crooked grin as Kakashi sighed. "But I can't be angry at you." She smiled as she gave Kakashi the scroll and he reluctantly accepted it. "If you force me too I guess I cannot refuse." He picked up the scroll and looking through it, nodded. She stood up and was about to leave when his gloved ninja hand grabbed her wrist.

"Kakashi…" He bit his lip and looked at her.

"When is the wedding?" She looked into his eyes and shrugged.

"Not sure but I can tell you… chances are it will not exactly be anything legal nor will the activities be… uh savory." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Exactly what does the entertainment for the wedding call for? Tell me all the details seeing as chances are, I will be unable to attend." Kiyoko laughed at the change from betrayed best friend to the giddy best friend of a bride.

"Well… Hidan-koibito has the idea of inviting a small village so that he can offer a large sacrifice to Jashin-sama. We are going to butcher a couple of Kobe cows for food." Kakashi laughed and smirked.

"Wow… so much for the normal fairy tale wedding every little girl wishes for." Kiyoko smirked lightly before punching the Copy ninja's arms lightly.

"Just so happens my fiancé is hotter than hell and could beat the shit out of any pansy fairy tale prince." Kakashi roared in laughter and she smirked at him. "I have never been normal Kakashi so the chances of me falling for a regular man, even a regular shinobi was low to start with." He gave one of the few happy eye creases that he gave nowadays.

"He really makes you happy doesn't he?" She smiled and her eyes lit up as she nodded. Kakashi smirked. "If he ever pisses you off, you know where to find me." They heard the door knock and both tensed. "That is most likely Gai with a ridiculous challenge. Hurry." Kiyoko nodded and opening the window, made a hand sign as she burst into flower petals that scattered in the wind.

* * *

A day later…

Kiyoko walked in through the lair and was surprised to see the various members of the Akatsuki sprawled about the living room more or less drunk. She shook her head as she made her way to Hidan's room. He was in the middle of getting dressed and smirked having just put on his pants. "Have you ever knocked especially this morning? You know that my sleep attire normally just consists of boxers."

Kiyoko smirked as she embraced him. "If that was your way to discourage me, I will kindly inform you it had the opposite of its intended effect." Hidan smirked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"How did meeting him go?" Kiyoko smiled and rested her head on Hidan's chest and hummed in happiness hearing the immortal's heartbeat.

"Well… he could not be happier for the wedding although he… disapproves of some things." Hidan nodded in understanding as he stroked her face.

"Those bastards out there decided to test the alcohol that I was thinking about having for the wedding. We should give them hell shouldn't we?" Kiyoko had an evil smirk and placed her hand on his cheek.

"How best to do that? A noisy ritual in the middle of it all?" Hidan had an evil glint in his eyes as he captured her lips.


	20. Changed Plans and the Future

Greetings readers! Kudos to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan!  
Please R&R and check out my update poll.  
I do not own Naruto or "Hello, I Love You" by The Doors

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Changed Plans and the Future

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Hello, I Love You – The Doors  
Reason: She learned to ignore the glances other men had for her and look at what she got.**_

* * *

"What the hell do you mean we can't do the ritual at the wedding? I had it all planned out!" Kiyoko massaged her temples and sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that a group of S ranked shinobi gathering together is perceived as dangerous enough? Also, killing off a village for the sake of a ritual really does not strike me as romantic…" He rubbed the back of his head laughing and seeing her stern expression, he pouted. "I said no damn it."

"Come on Kiyoko-koi." He held her hands and she rolled her eyes.

"No. I am not killing innocents and we are not going to hold a wedding in some rogue village just to satisfy the ritual." He sighed and held her.

"We are going to have to do some rituals on our honeymoon then." She laughed and relaxed into his hug. She frowned feeling his hands wonder down her back and punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"No bra to unhook you idiot and this is not the opportune time for such activities. And we are not going to have a mass killing." He conceded defeat as she kissed his cheek. She crossed over to a table and withdrew a planner "You idiot. Sit here we still have things to go over."

Kakuzu walked into the living room and could have called what he saw sweet. Hidan and Kiyoko were sitting next to each other discussing the plans. Although most would-be husbands would allow the wife to do everything, they both were fighting for compromise. "Come on! You won't let me have the fucking sacrifice so we have to keep the cows."

"I do not wish my wedding to smell like a damn barn." She crossed her arms and turned away. Hidan had an evil smile on his face as he began to kiss her neck. She gasped in surprise and Hidan took that chance to advance to her lips. She closed her eyes as her arms curled around his neck.

Kakuzu smirked and walked past them to get to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He laughed seeing Kiyoko's expression after she and Hidan broke apart. "By the looks of things, those damn expensive cows get to stay in the wedding after all?" Kiyoko crossed her arms as Hidan cheered.

"Bastard…" she muttered as she scratched a few items off of the list but kept the Kobe cows on. "We need to discuss another thing…" He raised an eyebrow at the item she pointed at. "You may think it is sweet and all that shit, but I really do not want to be impaled after we kiss at the alter." Kakuzu roared in laughter and agreed.

"Do you know how expensive that dress she picked out was? The cost of repairing that dress and cleaning blood is ridiculous." Hidan muttered 'whatever' as he begrudgingly scratched through the item. Kakuzu looked over their shoulders and pointed at another item. "Who's the maid of honor going to be?"

Kiyoko raised an eyebrow as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Konan-san of course. Deidara looks more girly to me and I would prefer him but there is the gender thing. Also Konan is most likely the only female that exists that actually does not want to kill me now." She wrote the kunoichi's name on the list and Kakuzu noted another fact.

"What about the best man?" Hidan groan and faceplanted on the table. Kiyoko put her hand in his hair and yanked his head.

"Idiot; you will end up with a flat face if you do that." He rolled his eyes and yanked on Kakuzu's arm as he pointed at the list. The miser raised an eyebrow before Kiyoko sighed. "What Hidan-koi is trying to say is he wants you to be the best man." Kakuzu smirked underneath his mask and nodded. Hidan wrote his partner's name down and the three continued to pour over the list until an explosion caught their attention. "What the…"

Tobi dashed in and tripped over the sofa. He went flying over the three mostly immortal shinobi. They watched him sail through the air and land in the sink. Right on cue, they heard Deidara. "Idiot! Where are you, un?" A slight whoosh was heard as a clay bird flew over their heads and continue towards Tobi.

Kakuzu facepalmed. "Damn it; I just had that sink replaced." The explosion blew hot air in the faces and Kiyoko frowned. The list in her hands was reduced to ashes and her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "That blond better start running."

Deidara finally was in the door frame and his laughs halted when Kiyoko had her scythe pressed against his throat. "You burnt my list I spent all day attempting to revise!" He used a substitution jutsu and escaped while the kunoichi began chasing him through the base. Hidan sighed as he rummaged through his cloak and pulled out a list similar to the one they had been working on.

"Alright Kakuzu; let's finish this shit before she gets back." Kakuzu laughed seeing the list.

"Wow… you were smart enough to make copies? Such insight surely never existed in you before… has marriage or rather the prospect done this to you?" Hidan swung an easily dodged punch at Kakuzu as the two of them began refilling the list.

Tobi emerged from the remnants of the sink and as he walked past the two, they looked at him. He lacked his usual happy step and the cheerful demeanor that exuded from him was gone. Hidan raised an eyebrow when the orange mask wearing shinobi was out of sight. "Kakuzu… what the hell just happened?"

"I have no clue but that was some serious killer intent right there."

* * *

Kiyoko smirked evilly at the young artist trapped at the end of the hallway. The only way to escape would be to enter Orochimaru's old laboratory but considering the Sannin's activities such things were discouraged. He looked at fear at the dark haired woman wielding a scythe and decided to risk the dusty abominable room as he entered. He locked the door and gave a small smile hearing Kiyoko knock angrily at the door. He backed up into someone and he gulped. A hand covered his mouth and knocked him out.


	21. Relaxing at a Spa…

Greetings everyone; a shout to my muses Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan.  
Please R&R or check out my profile for new stories.  
I do not own Naruto or "Let's Get It Started" by Black Eyed Peas.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21: Relaxing at a Spa…

_**Song of the Chapter:  
Let's Get It Started – Black Eyed Peas  
Reason: Life has its own unique beat that we live to and the beat that Hidan and Kiyoko march to is rather catchy.**_

* * *

Kiyoko grumbled when Tobi dashed back into the kitchen and stole her list away but when Deidara supported Tobi and informed the couple they would go to a spa, Kiyoko's eyes narrowed almost dangerously. "Damn list gets burnt and then you take it away from me…" She was about to talk more when Hidan started to massage her shoulders and she began to hum. "Hmm… maybe this spa idea is not such a bad idea."

"Might as well check out this shit. Kakuzu already paid for it so we should take full advantage of it." She smirked evilly and the two left, planning on how to best use the expensive resources common with spas.

* * *

Kakuzu frowned upon hearing Deidara pore over the wedding plans. "Alright; half this stuff she crossed off has to be brought back. The massive murder thing is cool in a rogue town and will work to improve the fear that is Akatsuki, un." Kakuzu looked at the list and scowled.

"They do not want a bomb being planted at the altar you idiot. Being blown up is not their ideal wedding." Deidara pouted as Tobi took the list.

"Tobi thinks we should think like Hidan-san and Kiyoko-chan. How would a pair of murderers who can't die think?" The three of them looked at each other with a smirk before scribbling swiftly on the paper.

* * *

Two hours later…

Hidan stood in front of the spa with a disgusted look on his face. "This place… you are not fucking getting me in there." Kiyoko raised an eyebrow at her fiancé's behavior.

"What is the matter…? This place looks the most expensive. Hidan pointed around the lobby as Kiyoko dragged him inside.

"Look at this! No man in his right mind would ever step foot in one of these." Kiyoko cursed seeing the other guests look at the couple. Hidan was going to complain when Kiyoko forced him against the wall; an action that startled the other guests more than Hidan's actions.

"Look, you will either stop your bitching or I will sever your head and you can watch me enjoy myself at the spa." Hidan looked at her and sighed.

"Kiyoko-koi have you forgotten your Death Touch?" She bit her lip and cursed.

"Well… we do not know what they scheduled for us so it is time to find out." She dragged him to the front desk and she turned to the receptionist who was quivering trying to figure out if the two ninjas would kill her. "Excuse me, we were told an appointment was made her for me and my fiancé."

The girl relaxed a little bit and hoped to whatever god existed that they were in the book. "Hidan and Kiyoko?" They nodded and instantly she led them to a room. "Now here is the couple massage. We let you massage your partner using any of our supplies," Kiyoko and Hidan have a slight blush at the various lotions and oils, "but please keep it decent." As soon as she left, Hidan had an evil grin on his face as he pinned Kiyoko to the wall.

Kiyoko was going to complain but with Hidan's tongue in her mouth, she moaned in pleasure. She managed to push him but he tripped making him fall flat on the floor. Before he could complain, she flipped him around so that his belly was one the floor and she sat on him, massaging his shoulders. "Shut up and enjoy this."

He was about to retort when she passed over a wonderfully sensitive portion of his shoulder. "To the left… No the right… damn it get it right." Kiyoko's eyebrow was twitching and she was annoyed until an idea come into her head. Before Hidan complained, she grabbed a kunai and brushed it past his skin, barely breaking it open. "Ah fuck that feels good. More…" He groaned as she applied more pressure and the blood poured out getting on her hands. Kiyoko licked her fingers and her eyes glazed with an emotion she had never felt before as Hidan reversed their position to claim her lips.

"Hidan-koi…" her words felt blurred as he bit her lip allowing her blood to join his in their mouths. Kiyoko placed her arms around him and the kunai in her hands began to cut slowly at his back making him growl in possessiveness. She barely registered the astonished scream of a staff member in the background as the only thing she was occupied with was getting Hidan out of his cloak as his heads were also busy with her own cloak. However, feeling ice cold water sprinkling over the couple quickly made them halt their reactions.

* * *

An hour later…

Kakuzu, Deidara, and Tobi smirked as they looked over their list. They knew the two immortals would be pleased but they stiffened hearing a door slam. Hidan and Kiyoko's faces all scowls and this immediately made Tobi worry. "Hidan-san and Kiyoko-chan didn't enjoy the spa?"

Hidan spat on the floor and he wretched open the fridge. "Fuckers kicked us out." Deidara was laughing so hard he was clenching his stomach.

"That place kicked you out, un? For that to happen you practically have to be…" his eyes widened as he looked at them. "You two almost had sex there"

"They turned the fire sprinklers on…" Kiyoko moped until Hidan tossed her a peach which she bit viciously into. "They are charging extra because of the blood by the way Kakuzu-kun."

Kakuzu's eyes bulged and he shouted, "What!?" Kiyoko shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed her shoulder in irritation. "And you didn't get that massage?"

She glared at Hidan. "No because he got his first and we just had to…"

"Hey! I didn't hear any complaints besides you knew what the pain was doing to me!" She smirked as she placed her arms around him. He licked her face gently where some peach juice had dripped.

Kiyoko has a hard time thinking or processing due to the tongue on her face. "Anyways… when are we getting married already?"

Tobi smirked behind his mask. "Tomorrow." Hidan's jaw dropped and Kiyoko charged him with the intent of severing his head from his neck.

"Oh my… What about my dress? What about the guest list? What about…?" She fainted and Hidan chuckled as he picked her up.

"She forgot peaches made her sleepy."


	22. A Wedding Like No Other

Greetings readers and a shoutout to my muses: Asuma, Kushina, Zetsu_Akatsuki, Uchiha_Curse, and Konan!

I am so terribly sorry about the delay; I have had midterms and although it may be a shocker, a school that costs $43,000 a year to attend is my highest priority.

However, this chapter is much longer than usual and contains the long awaited wedding :D

I do not own Naruto or "White Wedding" by Billy Idol

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: A Wedding Like No Other

_**Song of the Chapter:  
White Wedding – Billy Idol  
Reason: Weddings are so cheery and a nice way to start anew**_

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE: THERE IS A LEMON BUT I HAVE POSTED WARNINGS; THANK YOU!**

It was official; Kiyoko was nervous as hell. She was in a white wedding kimono with a sky blue obi and although she had gone over ever single detail in her mind, she was currently going haywire. It also did not help that the person who was going to give her away, Itachi, could not comfort her without risk of dying. "Fuck fuck fuck…"

"Relax Yoko-sama." She raised an eyebrow before retorting sharply.

"You relax when you are getting ready for marriage." Itachi raised his eyebrow and looked sad for a moment.

"You know destiny does not await me with holy matrimony…" Kiyoko groaned as she plopped herself on a cot. The field the wedding was in was being decorated and Tobi had the nerve to ORDER her to stay inside and he ordered the other members, Pein included, to prepare for the wedding.

"You signed yourself to this fate playing as the Leaf Village's martyr." Kiyoko bit her lip and looked over her appearance. Tobi insisted that she let her hair go untamed by a veil but now… She half wished for one to hide her nervousness. "Tachi-kun… what if he does not want me?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and assured Kiyoko for what felt like was the hundredth time even though in actually, it was only the seventh. "He loves you. He proposed to you. He wants to spend his immortal existence with you. I assume he wants you."

A ruckus was outside and Kiyoko tried to sneak out but Itachi grabbed her by her waist and tossed her on top of her bed. Her ears perked up hearing Hidan's voice. "Let the fuck go Kakuzu! I want to see her!"

Tobi's voice added to the noise. "Hidan-san can't see Kiyoko-chan until the wedding." A crash later and the hyper voice did not sound so pleased. "Deidara-senpai, you almost blew up the dango!" Itachi ears perked and he was torn between watching Kiyoko and saving the precious treat. Kiyoko rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"I promise I will not do any stupid shit ok?" Itachi vanished to rescue his favorite treat while the bride rolled her eyes. The minute Itachi left, she heard something on the other side of the large pavilion tent that she was in. She tossed kunai towards the sound and was met with an indignant groan.

"I sneak in here to see you and you try to impale me…" Kiyoko smiled softly as she walked towards her fiancé. "Damn… if I knew that all this shit was involved, I would have just eloped with you or something." She laughed as she allowed his arms to wrap around her.

"You would deprive a girl of her fairy tale wedding?" Hidan looked at her before roaring in laughter. She placed a finger above his lip to prevent further noise.

"Fairy tale? That is one fucked up, twisted fairy tale Kiyoko-koi." She snuggled into his chest as he nibbled her neck gently. She sighed upon feeling the gentle sensation and he kissed her gently on the lips. "I have to leave now or they will figure out I left." She nodded as he used a teleportation jutsu just as Itachi dashed in.

"Deidara also blew up the cows that Kakuzu had paid a lot of money for but finally Tobi managed to separate him from the clay… and what is that on your neck?" Kiyoko paled and rubbed her neck.

"…Nothing."

* * *

Hidan fiddled with his formal kimono as he was forced into a chair. He had quite a fuss with an orange mask wearing shinobi about there was 'No way in hell he was wearing a shirt' and he wanted to keep it that way. Kakuzu walked by and rolled his eyes seeing the immortal play with his kimono. "What the hell do you want?"

"You peeked at Kiyoko-chan didn't you Hidan?" The immortal shrugged and sighed. He looked around at the random civilians who decided attended looked fun.

"She's going to be my wife and besides, we both are a little stressed…" Hidan looked towards the pavilion that Kiyoko was currently in.

"Tch… you both are immortal. What the hell is there to be stressed about?" Kakuzu was going over a list of expenses and had every intention of making the two unkillable immortals foot the bill some day.

"What if we have a fight Kakuzu…? What the hell am I supposed to do? What if we never make up…?" Kakuzu laughed and looked the Jashinist in the eye.

"Every couple fights; from the minor incident to the deep shit, just accept the fact. Besides, you will grovel for her attention, her forgiveness until she decides to forgive you… and then chances are you two will have makeup sex or something like that."

Hidan's eyes grew dreamy for a moment. "Hot makeup sex… with Kiyoko-chan…" A trickle of blood came from his nose as Kakuzu chuckled and forced a tissue into his partner's hand.

"That damn kimono cost a bundle and you are not messing it up; regardless of whether or not it is your wedding day." The silver haired immortal scoffed as Tobi began pushing everyone into place.

"Time for the wedding to start!" Hidan was ushered to the altar while the unfortunate priest who was conducting the ceremony began reciting every prayer to any god that would listen to him.

* * *

Kiyoko heard Tobi's voice and went into full panic mode until Itachi sighed. He glanced at her with his Sharingan and she instantly fell complacent. "Yoko-sama, I am glad for once you have poor chakra manipulation skills. Anyways, just calm down and go up there, kiss him, then go do whatever married couples do." She smiled as the Sharingan's calming effects wore off.

"It is just… I am actually getting married." She smiled as Itachi lent her his arm. She took it as they walked out of the pavilion and when Kiyoko gazed ahead, she saw Hidan and her heart melted.

Hidan's eyes met her red eyes and he smiled. _This is it…_ Itachi led her to him and nodded away. Hidan took Kiyoko's hand and they looked at the priest. The poor man was quivering in fear as a certain blue man informed him that the groom was very particular about religion to a homicidal extent and it did not help finding out that the kunoichi next to him could kill just with a single touch. "Kiyoko-koi…" he whispered quietly to her. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Uh…" The priest was not exactly sure of how to begin a religiously safe, touch free ceremony and Kiyoko's red eyes as well as Hidan's lavender boring into his skull did not provide reassurance. "We are gathered here today to bind these two immortals in everlasting matrimony." The rest of the words were drowned out by an explosion behind the altar. Immediately, every Akatsuki member glared at Deidara.

"What, un?" Kiyoko chuckled when she turned back towards the poor priest who had fainted upon hearing and feeling an explosion less than five feet away.

Hidan rolled his eyes and kicked the priest. "Oi! Wake up dumbass and get this ceremony over with." The priest shot up instantly and rushed them through the fastest set of vows that had ever been seen.

"You may kiss the bride." Hidan glanced at Kiyoko and did not have to be told twice. He pulled her gently towards him and tilted her face upwards gently. Their faces were close enough to where he could count every eyelash. He kissed her softly and gently before drawing his arms around her. They both smiled as they moved together at once in passionate kiss. The Jashinist licked her bottom lip gently, desiring entry into her mouth. At first, she smirked against his lips and refused the muscle but Hidan began to nibble gently and she sighed feeling his teeth and allowed Hidan to roam her mouth.

The other members of the Akatsuki watched with a bemused expression. Kisame smirked as the priest was now scared enough and left after formally declaring them married. "Stupid immortals not requiring air."

Hidan and Kiyoko pulled away from each other, breathless but obviously pleased. Hidan cheered and a pike flew out of his sleeve. Kiyoko's eyes narrowed as she snagged the weapon out of her husband's grasp. "Hmm… you should not be playing with sharp pointy objects." She stuck it through Hidan's gut and some innocent spectators gasped as the pike came out his body and blood dripped. "That is my job my koibito."

Hidan smiled as he pulled the pike out and allowed the blood to drip on the floor. He pulled Kiyoko close to him as they began what the innocent onlookers thought was a dance but Kakuzu noticed the way their feet was moving. _Drawing that symbol are we…?_ He noted also the pike delicately scraping her palm and a small portion of blood dripping. Hidan brought her palm to his mouth and Kiyoko watched as he gently lapped up the blood. Her eyes darkened as he began to change. Some of the wedding guests shrieked but the Akatsuki members ignored them as Itachi cast a genjutsu preventing anyone from leaving the scene or entering to interfere.

Kiyoko's eyes roved over Hidan's transformed state in curiosity as she pulled the man closer to her and she kissed him. She felt something odd and looked at him. "I felt something odd."

His head bent close to her ear as he whispered huskily, "I figured that this jutsu can be used for more than just killing. After all," he trailed a finger down his arm and Kiyoko shivered, "we now feel the same sensations."

She had a mischievous grin on her face as she began to pull out her scythe scroll and she summoned it. "This is interesting…" What no one saw was her blade going towards a scared stiff villager and gently grazing his cheek. She brought the blade to Hidan who licked it. Using the pike that Hidan had, she stabbed it through Hidan's chest. Hidan's eyes rolled back in pleasure while Kiyoko put her hand to the spot above her heart. "This feels so…"

"Good?" Hidan held his wife who nodded vigorously. "I just thought up some more uses for later…" She chuckled as they looked over the other guests who had huddled together wondering what fate awaited them.

"Maybe a wedding massacre is not such a bad idea… It felt so awesome, like I was going to die but we denied death the pleasure of taking us… such a rush." She stepped out of the circle and cracked her neck. "Unfortunately, having me experiencing the same pleasure in this manner is doing things to me that would not be appropriate to act out in public. We should kill them the normal way before we lose control." Panic ensued as the villagers scrambled out of their seats in vain. A couple of them hit Itachi's barrier and fizzled.

Zetsu approached the fallen villagers while licking his lips. "Maybe this wedding was a good idea after all… **lunch…**"

As Hidan stepped out of his circle, his skin turned normal and he sighed. "As you wish my dearest. We will make this a ceremony for the history scrolls." She smirked as she held her scythe out and her husband began to chase down a group of villagers. Kiyoko walked calmly to a lone guest and smirked.

"You can drop the transformation; I know it is you." The man nodded and with a poof, Kakashi was revealed. "You know it is dangerous to enter a den of lions."

"I find it odd that Itachi was the one to give you away." Kiyoko nodded and sat in an adjacent chair to Kakashi.

For a moment, the two were quiet as they watched Hidan chase after a couple of villagers. They observed Kakuzu stealing money and valuables off of the dead bodies. Deidara was having fun chasing some of the wedding guests with clay centipedes. Tobi thought he should help a couple of the innocents escape only for them to fall to the might of Sasori's puppets. Kisame was drinking copious amounts of sake while Itachi was supervising his older partner whilst devouring some dango. Konan and Pein decided to eat some of the food they snuck in because they did not dare to steal any cake. "Kakashi-kun, thanks for coming."

He nodded and made hand signs to teleport out. Itachi noticed this and allowed his barrier to weaken so that the silver haired ninja could slip out. When the last non-Akatsuki person in the area was eliminated, looted, and finally consumed, Kiyoko walked to Hidan and put her arms around his waist. "That felt good." He brushed some blood off of his formal kimono and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Come on. We need to cut the cake asshole." He frowned as he walked after her but cheered up as he admired her backside. Her head suddenly snapped back to him. "And stop gazing at me like I am a piece of meat; this is hardly the time."

She grasped the knife to cut the cake as Hidan came from behind her and wrapped his right hand over her hand that had the knife. He guided the blade through the cake while whispering in her ears, "I can't help that you look so sexy in that kimono and being covered in our blood… do you know what that does to me?"

"Well get a hold of yourself for at least a couple of hours." She deposited a couple of slices of cake onto a small plate and the couple held it. Tobi squealed in delight watching them take a bit of the cake. A glint went through Hidan's eyes and he tried to toss the piece of cake at Kiyoko only to receive a similar blow. He blinked through the cake on his face to see a confused look on Kiyoko's face.

"Well… what do you know; we already are thinking alike." She laughed as she leaned closer to him and Hidan's eyes widened in surprise as she gently licked the cake off of his face. She licked close to his mouth and he nipped her lips as she passed over them. "You stole my idea…"

Kiyoko pulled back as she licked her lips. "You taste so good with or without the cake." Hidan was about to lick her when Tobi shrieked.

"Tobi's eyes!" Hidan cursed being denied his treat while Deidara walked forward and offered Kiyoko a cloth to clean herself with.

"Kiyoko-chan, here. You two need to do a dance, un."

Kiyoko raised her eyebrow as she waved her arm around. "What about the rest of you? The only other female here is Konan and I am under the perception that the rest of you guys do not swing that way."

Sasori laughed quietly as he pulled some bodies that Zetsu had not yet devoured to the side. "The dance is for the sake of you two and you are correct in stating that I would not want to dance with anyone here; least of all the brat."

Deidara pouted as he looked at his partner. "Are you calling me unattractive danna?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I never said that; just that I do not think of you in such a manner." Hidan laughed and before Deidara could retaliate, the silver haired man grabbed his wife by her waist and led her to the middle of the clearing.

"Let's get this dancing shit done shall we?" Even without music, they moved in a synchronized manner and Kiyoko's eyes were indeed surprised.

"You can actually dance… hell surely must be freezing over." He chuckled as he ended their brief dance and he lowered his head to kiss her hand.

"Men learn many talents to please their lady." She snorted and he raised a silvery eyebrow. "That wasn't too ladylike."

"If you want a woman who is ladylike, all submissive and shit, you picked the wrong woman." He laughed as he placed his hands around her shoulders and kissed her deeply.

"Submission from you would be an oddity." He received an affectionate nip on the earlobe from her. "I like fighting with you… it turns me on." She smirked and looked at him with a dark look in her eyes that Hidan definitely liked.

"I need you now…" Hidan felt her hand grip his shoulder almost painfully but the masochist loved every stinging second.

Sasori came up to them just in time and gave Hidan something. "This is a voucher for a honeymoon suite. We didn't tell Kakuzu if that is what you are wondering. Leader-sama has given you two weeks for your… retreat." Kiyoko looked at Hidan as if daring the immortal to refuse but even he was not impulsive enough to put himself through that unpleasant sort of pain. He thanked Sasori as he accepted the tickets and put his arm around Kiyoko's waist.

"Shall we my koibito?" She leaned into his touch as they walked out, unnoticed by Tobi. Deidara grinned widely seeing the married couple practically sprint off. However after a moment, Tobi flipped.

"Where is Hidan-san and Kiyoko-chan? We need to give them their presents!" Itachi smiled as he put a hand on Tobi's shoulder.

"Tobi, they are giving each other their present." Itachi stalked off before any further questions could be asked. Tobi turned with curiosity to Deidara who discovered the two of them were alone. The blonde's eyes widened.

"There is no way in hell I am giving Tobi the talk, un!"

* * *

The brief moment Hidan gave the voucher to the receptionist was almost too much time for Kiyoko. The minute they walked into the elevator, her hand gripped Hidan's and the instant the door closed, he slammed her against the wall. She groaned as he nipped her lower lips gently and then licked over the small blood drop gently with his tongue. They were interrupted when the elevator doors opened again. "Sir, Ma'am, which floor is your suite? You still are on the first floor."

Kiyoko pulled away flushed as Hidan thickly muttered the floor number. The man chuckled as the couple practically rushed out towards their room. Hidan opened the door when Kiyoko pounced on him. Hidan caught her as she began to kiss him slowly. He licked her lips and slowly explored her mouth with his tongue. He pulled away after a moment and held her. Kiyoko sighed in contentment as she rested her head against his chest. He held her hand and put it against his chest, right above the heart. Kiyoko looked at Hidan who rested his forehead against hers. "Kiyoko-koi, do you hear that?" She nodded and he smiled. "My heart beats only for your touch; for your love."

She looked into his eyes and melted at the adoration in the lavender orbs. "My body is yours Hidan-koi; do with it what you will."

He kissed her softly on the lips before holding embracing her softly. "I intend to."

**LEMON START!**

Hidan pulled a kunai out and slowly cut Kiyoko out of her kimono. Her protests were silenced by his lips and the man also felt his kimono being sliced. "Watch that blade Hidan-koi," she pouted but he laughed.

"Just think how much fun we will have once we get the circle drawn." She smirked as she yanked on Hidan's rosary to pull him closer to her.

"So what the hell are you waiting for?" He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the almost naked woman. He licked his lips seeing her rather lacy set of undergarments. Hidan, on the other hand, just had pants and boxers underneath. Kiyoko decided he was taking way too long and yanked his pants down. The Jashinist laughed as he pinned her to the wall.

"So eager…" He pressed his clothed length against her lower body and had to bite his lip to stop a groan. Kiyoko's eyes widened however and a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Let me help you feel my love."

Hidan hands cups her cheeks as he gently kissed her but soon his lips descended upon her neck and his hands explored the sides of her body. He brushed past her hips and she instinctively moved closer to him. His hands roved her back, gently massaging away the stresses of her life. She sighed in relief and rested her head in his chest as his hands made it to her bra clasp. She backed up to allow him to carefully remove the garment. "Why so gentle with that if you ripped my fancy and rather expensive wedding kimono?"

Hidan kissed the valley between her breasts as he looked at her. "As awesome as the kimono was, it was ruined by our blood anyway. Besides, I think I would like to see you wear this set of lingerie again." Kiyoko looked away as pink dusted her cheeks. "What are you embarrassed about? Your body is rocking." She smiled as she looked him in the eyes.

"Just… I am new at this." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Me too remember?" She barely had the time to respond before he began kissed down her stomach and her knees buckled feeling the pleasure. He caught her and gently placed her on the floor while continuing his ministrations. He kissed down to the hem of her underwear and her eyes darkened. "Kiyoko-koi, your scent…"

She growled when he stopped kissing her and he sat up on his knees about to remove his boxers when she put her hands on his. He looked at her and nodded. She slowly removed his boxers and her eyes widened seeing his pride. She never imagined Hidan to be so… "You are a god…"

He rolled his eyes and was about to kiss her again when she grabbed his member. He threw his head back certainly not expecting her to do that. Her eyes widened not sure if she was doing the right thing but he whimpered at her touch. "Your touch…"

Partially reassured, she stroked him and was slightly encouraged when he tried to buck into her touch. She was nervous about what would or would not hurt him but a thought came to her mind. "You are a masochist right?"

He nodded and bit his lip as she squeezed him tightly. "As awesome as that felt, I really don't want my equipment damaged." Apologizing she kissed him softly on the lips and Hidan touched the hem of her panties. After she nodded, she removed them and Hidan leaned back for a moment.

"What are you doing?" He winked at her as he grabbed a kunai.

"Imprinting this memory forever in my mind." The pink dusting returned to Kiyoko's face as Hidan was about to cut his hand when Kiyoko grabbed the weapon. "What the hell are you…?" He moaned when she gently ran the blade down his arm, trails of blood spilling onto the floor. Her tongue followed the kunai as she stroked his arm with the blade earning more sounds of pleasure from the silver haired man. He grabbed the hand with the kunai and she raised an eyebrow. "I want you to know how this makes me feel." He started to draw the circle around them and Kiyoko tensed feeling the air saturate with power. He kissed down her neck and finding a spot that proved sensitive, he bit down.

She moaned feeling this teeth pierce the skin and the tongue lapping up the blood merely intensified the situations. She noted Hidan's skin start to change as his blessing from Jashin started to take hold. He looked at her in apprehension, not completely sure how she would take to his transformation but she smiled bemusedly and kissed him soundly on the lips while her right hand drifted down his chest. He held her and as he placed her against the symbol, he noted that her half lidded eyes would flutter in pleasure as she resumed her gripping of the kunai and sliced along his other arm. "This is totally… bliss."

Hidan decided that it was time and tossed aside the kunai, he held three fingers in front of Kiyoko. "I want to make this a good experience for both of us." She nodded as she took the fingers in her mouth. Hidan noted that she delicately nibbled them but a slight flicker in her eyes indicated that she felt the minor sensation. "Alright… If I go too far, don't hesitate to stop me; I don't want to hurt you or fucking scare you off." She snorted none too gracefully as Hidan gently prodded her entrance with one finger and slipped it in.

"Ahhhh!" Kiyoko bit her lip due to the intrusion but there was an underlying pleasure that she appreciated greatly. Hidan was going to stop but a very dark glare told him he would regret it so he continued. He added another finger this time and she arched in pleasure. "Fuck; Hidan!"

The kunoichi below him certainly felt pretty strongly about what her husband was doing as her nails, done up due to Tobi's insistence, dragged down his back. She felt a similar sensation but that was a minor throb compared to what Hidan was going through. Hidan's length was hardening painfully and he knew that unless the foreplay was done soon, he was going to burst but he knew that his bride still was not perfectly ready. He decided to insert the third finger and her she was very vocal about how that felt. She managed to get a hold of the momentarily discarded kunai and stuck it through his chest, making sure to twist the blade until it tickled his heart. "I thought I made it clear that we are done with the damn blade." She grinned cheekily and nuzzled him.

"Well… I cannot just leave you out on all the fun." He smirked and gently nipped her earlobe.

"Trust me… once this is done, we will have had loads of fun." Without further warning, he removed his fingers only to place something more dangerous yet more wonderful at her entrance. "If you want me to stop…"

"Stop and I will fucking kill you; you cannot do this to me and just leave." He raised an eyebrow and he slowly and tantalizingly pushed into her body. Any complaint had now vanished and the look of fulfillment gave Hidan an ego boost. Hidan smiled as he slowly entered her again but soon she began to thrust also, a sign that Hidan took to speed up and thus he did. Her cries and moans filled his ears like the most intoxicating music. He could tell by the way her body was clenching at his most intimate part that she was close. He pulled out almost all the way and quickly thrust towards the end filling the room with her scream of pleasure as she rode her orgasm out. Hidan felt his own bliss approach and managed a couple more thrusts before he also came. He slowly but gently pulled out of his wife while holding her.

**END LEMON!**

Just looking in her content, happy eyes he knew that this was the single best thing that happened to him. "Kiyoko-koi, I love you so much; I want you to know that if something does happen."

She scoffed as she looked up at him. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed as he slid next to her. "What could happen? We are immortal."


End file.
